I Can't Take It
by Yaminoryu Nogadian
Summary: Lucy can't take it anymore so she leaves Fairy Tail. Join Lucy as she discoveres new keys and learns new powers with a man named Daisuke, but is he who he says he is? Will Fairy Tail notice the blonds absence. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION!
1. I Can't Take It

**Please Enjoy**

**I do not own anything... just the plot**

* * *

**I Can't Take It!**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

It has been 5 months since Lissana has returned from the 'dead', and it has been 5 months of me being ignored by everyone but Master, Happy and Wendy. For the first few weeks I didn't mind because one of their friends had just returned from the 'dead', but as the weeks soon turned into months, I got used to it. But I can't take it anymore.

On Monday, I went to the guild early in the morning and I found members of the guild still passed out from the party yesterday. I slowly walked to Masters Office and knocked on the door.

**Masters P.O.V**

I heard someone knock on my door do I told them to come in. I looked up from my papers and saw Lucy. "Master" she said. "Yes?" I looked at her and saw tears in her eyes. "I would like to leave Fairy Tail." I just stared at her with my mouth open. Just as I was going to ask why, Happy burst into the room and yelled "if Lushy is leaving, I'm leaving to!"

**Lucy's P.O.V**

When I heard Happy ay this I was shocked. But I smiled at him, happy that someone still cared. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Master said in a sad and serious tone. "Of course I want to, my so called nakama have ignored me completely for the last 5 months. Everyone forgot I was here, even Natsu! No one but you and Happy noticed me, not even Levy!" I half shouted at him. He just stared at me. "Very well then, hold out your hand." I held out my hand and he put his over it and a golden ball of light engulfed my hand. When it faded, my Fairy Tail mark was gone. He did this to Happy's mark and then Happy and I left without saying another word.

**Masters P.O.V**

Once Lucy had left, I sighed. I was very disappointed in my children. After a few hours everyone had arrived at the guild and was still partying. No one noticed that Lucy was gone. A few people noticed Happy's disappearance but thought that he had gone fishing. I cleared my thought and everyone looked at me." I am very, **very** disappointed in all of you!" I said calmly. People just stared at me with a confused look.

**Happy's P.O.V 10:15**

I followed Lucy out of the guild, I was sad to leave Natsu but he had ignored me too. Whenever I asked for fish he just acted like he didn't hear. The only person who gave me fish was Lucy.

On the way to her apartment, I saw her crying. I knew this was hard but…

**Lucy's P.O.V**

On the way to my apartment I couldn't stop myself from crying. I had never wanted to leave them but, they had ignored me! They are not my nakama anymore! All I need to do is forget them, if I can.

When we reached my apartment, I went straight to my desk. I needed to write to my mum. After I did that, I put it in a box with the other letters. After I had done that I wrote a letter to Fairy Tail and the Landlady. I left out a year's worth of rent and then gathered all the stuff I would need. Once I had gathered everything I called out Virgo (she is one of my spirits), I asked her to keep my entire stuff safe in the spirit world, and she bowed and left, taking all my stuff with her. While I had been doing these things, Happy had sat down on the sofa and watched me. "Alright let's go!" I said way more cheerily than I felt.

**Monday 12:00pm**

Happy and I decided to walk through the woods. In the woods Happy and I heard Team Natsu (Natsu, Grey, Erza and Lissana). Happy and I both didn't want to be seen by them so, I started to run. I jumped off the path and started to run. Happy had got out his wings and was flying above me. As I ran I started to cry. My vision got blurred from the tears and I slipped. "Lushy!" I heard Happy yell before I fell into the unnaturally deep river. The water was dragging me downwards and I am trying to swim up but I can't. 'Stupid river' I thought as I looked downwards. As I looked down I saw something shiny, half covered by mud. For some reason I was drawn to it, it seemed to be calling me. So I swam down and dug it up. All I could do was stair at it, it was a gate key! The gate key was unlike any I had seen before! It was silver and gold, it had loads of little drawings on it and it had a big pearl encrusted in the top. I was running out of air, so I stuffed it into my pocket. I could see black spots in my vision and I can't move, but just before I blacked out I felt someone's arms around my waist, then everything went black.

**Happy's P.O.V**

Lucy and I were running away from the others and she slipped into an unnaturally deep river! I didn't know what to do! I was just about to fly off and find Natsu, Erza or Grey when I saw a boy with very, very black hair. He looked into the river then at me. He had black eyes, and he wore really weird robes. He then dived into the river and he too disappeared, just like Lucy. After what seemed like ages he surfaced, gasping for air and in his arms was Lucy. "Lucy!" I yelled flying over to the man and Lucy. When I reached them, the man was staring at me. I guess he had never seen an exceed before!

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I could hear Happy and another man shouting my name but I couldn't move. After about a minuet I could feel my arms and legs again, then I slowly opened my eyes. At first my vision was all blurry, but then it came into focus and I saw a very worried Happy, and a black haired man with black eyes. I put my hand on my head trying to stop the pounding, the man helped me sit up, and he kept his hand on my back in case. "You alright?" he asked me "My head hurts a little but apart from that, I'm fine!" Happy did not look convinced, "You sure you're ok, Lucy?" I sighed "Yea, I am sure. Thank you for saving me!" I told the man. "It was nothing." He had a smile on his face. "What's your name?" I asked. "My name is…um…" I laughed at him. "Don't know your own name?" he smiled at me "My name is Daisuke." I looked at him, "Are you sure that's your name?" he sighed "Of course it's my name! Now may I ask why you were running through the forest?" He asked "And may I ask what you are wearing?" Happy laughed at my comment. "It's a robe." He sighed after saying this. "I was running away from someone." He looked at me confused, "What?" "That's why I was running, well, I didn't want them to see me so I ran as far away from them as possible." I was just making myself sad, but I feel like I can trust him. "Oh, why didn't you want them to see you?" "They were from my old guild, Fairy Tail." I paused for a second, "I left the guild to train to get stronger." He was silent for a minuet "I could train you if you want!" I looked at him in surprise, "Really!" "Yea, I know people who could train you in combat, increasing stamina and magic power, and people who could teach you new magic!" at this point I was so happy! "I would love that! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He smiled at me. He stood up and started walking. He stopped and looked at me "Are you coming or not?" at this I stood up and walked after him "Wait!" he yelled, all this while Happy had just been staring at me.

* * *

I need to thank my friend for helping me with this story!


	2. New Acquaintances

**I do not own Fairt Tail**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Happy's P.O.V**

After Lushy had explained why she was running away to the man, urm I mean Daisuke, he invited her to walk with him. At first I was just staring at her and Daisuke but as they walked away I followed them shouting "WAIT!" Lushy turned round and said "Come on then!" So I did.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

When I was walking with Daisuke I seemed to forget all my worries, I even forgot about Natsu, Erza, Grey, Wendy and Lissana! He was talking to me about something to do with his family, but I wasn't really listening, I seemed to be in a trance. After a few minutes I noticed he'd stopped talking. I turned round to him to say something but I couldn't think of anything. I looked at my keys awkwardly and looked at him. I then realised that he wasn't looking at me but my keys! Suddenly he looked up at me and said "So you're a celestial wizard?" "Yes indeed I am" I replied. As I was speaking he bent down to pluck a blade of grass from the floor. Then he stretched into an exaggerated pose of what I do when I open a gate and asked "And so you do this to open a gate, and this, and this?" "No! It's not like that!" I replied trying to sound angry, and it would have worked if there hadn't been a huge smile across my face. We were play fighting and before we knew it, Daisuke jumped on me and we were tumbling down the small hill next to us laughing hysterically!

**Happy's P.O.V**

I watched Lushy and Daisuke tumble down the hill laughing at them; they looked like a pair of children! When they arrived at the bottom, I noticed something shining in the grass. I picked it up, it was a gate key! It was silver and gold, it had loads of little drawings on it and it had a big pearl encrusted in the top. Lushy saw it in my hand and said "Oh! I completely forgot about that. I found it in the river. Suddenly Daisuke snatched it from her hand "Let me have a look at it!" He basically screamed. "Ok, ok calm down!" Said Lushy, a bit surprised of his behaviour. "Sorry. I got a bit carried away! Do you forgive me?" He asked her. "Yes but don't do that again! Promise?" She replied "Promise".

**Lucy's P.O.V**

It was getting dark and we settled down to sleep. Daisuke collected some fire wood and me and happy went on a fish hunt. After we had eaten the only fish we had found we all went to sleep, well that's what I thought, I didn't know that Daisuke waited until he was sure I was asleep. When he was sure he walked away into the dark, cold night and disappeared. As the first sun rays of the day lade themselves onto my face, strait away I woke up looked around, but there was no Daisuke to be seen. "Daisuke-san!" I shouted but there was no response. "That's weird" I said to Happy who had just been woken up by my shout. "What's weird?" He asked sleepily. "Daisuke isn't here." I replied. "That IS weird!" He said, much more awake now. Let's go and look for him. When I walked through the beautiful forest I started noticing things I had never noticed, like the pink lilies wraped around strands of honey suckle. We had been walking for 2 hours and happy and me were very tired. Suddenly Happy shouted "look!" I turned to where he was looking, and as I did I saw a little ray of sun. Under the ray of sun was a single black iris.

**Happy's P.O.V **

The black iris was SOOO beautiful, its shadow was blood red and it had some kind of dark feature to it which I couldn't quite put my finger on. It seemed to be drawing us closer and closer, as if it was calling our name. As Lushy bent down to pick it up a man with dark black hair appeared in its place. "Daisuke?!" I heard her scream. After that I'm not really sure what happened, all I can tell you is that there was a lot of shouting. It lasted about 7 minutes and then it started to quiet down. "I'd like you to meet my team mates." Daisuke said, after an awkward silence. Behind a small oak appeared a young man with scraggy blue hair and a strange reddish tattoo under and above his right eye. His outfit is a darkish coat heart like lines on his sleeves and on the sides of his coat. He has a type of suited armor on the chest from his shirt and is wearing dark pants. He also has a cape over his shoulders, which matched his coat in a dark design. "I think you will already know Jellal." said Daisuke. Suddenly a tall figure jumped out from a jasmine bush. She had a voluptuous figure and dark purple hair and pale skin. Her outfit consisted of a long revealing dress, sporting a striped pattern. "I think you have already met Ultear." continued Daisuke. I'd kind of drifted off, people were talking, but what really woke me was the sound of Lushy screaming. A fairly young girl was standing in front of her. She had a womanly figure. Her pink hair reached down to the middle of her back and it was wavy. Her outfit which consisted of a red dress with a short skirt and a belt tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots. "I don't think you have met this beautiful young girl, this is Meredy."

**Lucy's P.O.V **

"Now I have a new recruit, this person does not have any magical powers but is great at one hand combat, this person is called Kinniku."Said Daisuke with a twinkle in his eye that I didn't understand. "What a lovely name! She sounds soooooo sweet!" I said. Daisuke looked at me and smirked. "Come out Kinniku." A large, muscular man with tan colored skin stepped from behind a bush. His short blood red hair was kept styled upwards in short, wavy spikes. He had blue eyes, and a rectangular, elongated face. "That is definitely **NOT** a she, and he isn't sweet at all!" I thought. I looked at Kinniku and said awkwardly "Hi Kinniku, nice to meet you." I looked at Daisuke reproachfully. Daisuke looked at me and said "So, why don't you open the gate and see whose inside?" I opened the gate; a young, skinny woman appeared before me. She had ankle length blond hair with blue highlights. She was wearing a sky blue toga and a pearl necklace. Stepping towards me she said "I am Umi guardian of the sea, one of the four lost keys. There is Kasai guardian of fire, Sora guardian of the sky and Chikyu guardian of the earth." After her speech I made the contract, which went very well. I sat down exhausted, soon after I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Punishment

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Punishment**

**(With Team Natsu before Lucy fell in the unnaturally deep river)**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Lissana! How could you leave the client! You were meant to protect him! Because of you we almost died!" screamed Erza. "Well I'm sorry" Lissana sarcastically said "I thought Natsu was in trouble!" at this Erza screamed in rage. "Hey Erza, you don't need to yell at her." Natsu said. "Shut the hell up!" Erza yelled. "H-h-hey g-guys y-you don't n-need t-to yell." Stuttered Gray. Erza sighed. The rest of the journey was spent in silence. When they got to the guild Erza took her anger out on the guild doors by kicking them off their hinges. Master yelled "Natsu! Stop kicking the doors of their hinges…" but stopped when he saw that it was Erza who did it. "Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled running to Gray. "Help him to the infirmary!" Erza ordered. Of course everyone knew what would happen if they disobeyed, but Juvia would never not help Gray so she did it without thought. "How did the job go?" Mira asked sweetly. "Well nothing much, just almost dying." Erza said sarcastically. Everyone stared at her. "Oh my, what happened?" Mira asked. "Your younger sister ignored my command and left the client! And because of her we almost died!" at this all eyes were on Lissana. "It's not my fault! I thought Natsu was in trouble!" she tried to reason with everyone. "Well he wasn't!" Erza spat back, venom clearly showing in her voice. "It would have been so much easier with Lucy, at least she followed orders!" Erza yelled.

**Erza's P.O.V**

I was so angry with Lissana! I mean how could she leave the client! With Lucy this job would have gone be so much better! Thinking of Lucy… where is she; she is normally the first to greet us. I decided to ask Mira. "Hey, Mira?" I asked, "What is It, Erza" She replied sweetly. "Have you seen Lucy? She is normally the first to greet us." At this Mira thought for a second. "No, not since this morning." I thought for a second. "Oh, Ok. Thanks, Mira!" she smiled at me.

**Time skip: one week later (still at Fairy Tail, still Erza's P.O.V)**

It has been a week and I still haven't seen Lucy! I am getting really worried! "Master!" I decided it would be best to ask him. "Yes, Erza?" by now all eyes were on us. "Where is Lucy? It has been a week and we still haven't seen her!" at this the guild started muttering. "Lucy? She's gone." Master bluntly put. "What do you mean gone! She can't be dead!" I yelled. "She is not dead!" I sighed at that. "She left the guild." I stared at him, tears appearing in my eyes. Everyone began muttering again. "What?!" I heard Natsu yell. "She left, deal with it. You all ignored her! Everyone but Happy, Wendy and I! She put up with all of you ignoring her for months until she couldn't take it anymore! I am very ashamed." At the end of this I was in tears. How, how could I have ignored her!

**Mira's P.O.V**

She left? Lucy Left? I can't believe it! I can't stop my tears from falling. I always saw Lucy as another little sister! How, how could I have ignored her!

**Grey's P.O.V**

No Lucy can't of left! She was like a sister to me! I am horrid! How, how could I have ignored her!

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I can't believe Lucy left! Maybe that's why I smelt her and Happy on the way back from the mission we did! "Guys," i hope Erza doesn't kill me "What is it Natsu?" Erza asked me, "Well…I um…I smelt Lucy and Happy on the way back from the job we did." Good I didn't stutter. Everyone's eyes went wide. "What?!" everyone yelled. At this Erza lifter me off the ground by my scarf. "You never told us?!" Erza is really angry! "Well… I didn't think it was important, I thought she and Happy were going on a job!" Please don't kill me Erza!

**Normal P.O.V**

"Leave him alone Erza" sighed Master. "B-but…" Erza stuttered. "Put him down!" Master sighed. "I have decided to give our punishment!" everyone gasped because Master never gives out punishments… well maybe there's THAT but… he barely ever uses it! "Let's start with Natsu!" Master said. By now Natsu was shaking and sweating! "No spicy food or drinks for a month!" Master said. "What?! You can't be serious?!" Natsu yelled "Next is Grey, you have to dress like Edolas Grey for a month!" Greys mouth fell open! "Lissana, no going near Natsu for a month!" Lissana's eyes widened. "And last but not least, Erza. Erza, you can only wear your seduction armour for a month!" Everyone's jaws hit the ground. "Seduction armour?!" Everyone yelled (except Erza) "Yes, seduction armour!" Master said. "Master! How do you know about that armour?" Erza asked a little embarrassed. "I know everything!" Master happily said. "Erza can you show us your seduction armour?" Mira asked sweetly. "Well I don't know…" "Please Erza! It's the only armour we haven't seen!" Mira pleaded. "Fine… requip: seduction armour!" Erza requiped in to her most revealing armor, which is more like an extremely daring maid outfit. It's composed of a long light apron, tied behind Erza's neck and back, worn over her bare chest, and thus revealing much of her breasts' sides, paired with dark panties, exposing much of her buttocks, and long stockings, reaching up to the middle parts of her thighs. There are no shoes, and Erza's head is adorned by a maid hat. The only visible armored parts are the gauntlets, which extend up to the middle parts of Erza's biceps, where ribbons are tied around her arms, and sport heart-shaped elbow guards. The armor comes equipped with a simple sword which bears a writing on the blade, this being "_Come on Boy_". At this, all the boys, including Makarov, had nose bleeds and some even collapsed! "Wow Erza. That is… um… how do I put it… disturbing." Mira awkwardly said. "I have never once used this armour" Erza admitted. "I can see why! It's weird!" Natsu stated, as the only boys who did not have a nose bleed were him and Grey. Erza sighed "Requip Heart Kreuz armor!" she said as she requiped back into her normal armor. "Anyways…" Master said, regaining his posture, "If any of you disobey these rules… you will have to face THAT." Master said casually. "I understand." Erza replied. "The punishments start tomorrow. By the way Erza you are not allowed to wear your Heart Kreuz armor either, understand!" Master added. "I understand, Master" Erza replied. And with that he walked back to his office. After a while all the boys recovered.

**Time Skip: Next Morning**

As Natsu came into the guild grumbling about having nothing spicy, everyone was staring at Grey who was wearing about 30 layers of clothes, which made him a circle. **(Like this: (_)…) **Natsu burst out laughing when he saw Grey. "It's not funny!" Wined Grey. "Your right, this is not funny." Natsu replied. "This is hilarious!" Everyone stared at Natsu in shock. "What?" Natsu replied holding his hands up in a mock surrender. "Where did you learn the word hilarious form?" Grey asked surprised. "I read Lucy's book…" At the mention of Lucy, the guild went silent. Master sighed 'Please come back Lucy!' He thought.

* * *

**I need to thank my friend for helping me with this story**


	4. I'm Comming Back

**Pleasr enjoy**

**I Do Not Own Anything :'(**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Dear Mama,

It has been three years since I left Fairy Tail. During those three years Happy had gone back to Fairy Tail, my hair has turned black, my right eye has turned gold and when I use magic it changes colour, each of my magic has its own colour and I learnt new magic, combat, and I increased my stamina. My new magic is; Equip magic, Telepathy, Air magic, Heavenly Body Magic (from Jellal), Lost Magic: Ark of Time (Ultear), Sensory Link, Three Spread Sensory Link, Maguilty=Rays, Maguilty Sodom (Meredy) dark magic, torture magic and death magic (Zeref). Of course I still have my Celestial magic and I have got all of the platinum keys! I also got the 2 gold keys from Yukino so now I have all of them! I forgot! Acnologia trained me in darkness dragon slaying. Then I met the other dragons and I got taught all the dragon slayer elements. I also have the ability to learn any magic I want so I bet that I will learn ore magic! It was quite a shock finding out who Daisuke was, but he is the best friend I could ever ask for and I don't care who he really is!

**Flash Back; Lucy's P.O.V**

"Where are we going Daisuke?" I asked. "We, Lucy, are going to take down a dark guild!" Daisuke casually replied. "Oh…ok" I said casually because, I have taken down a lot of dark guilds, so this is something normal for me "Anyways… where here!" He said happily. "All ready!" I asked. "Yes… I'm ready, put on your mask. Now let's make an entrance!" at that he blasted down the doors. Everyone in the dark guild, Black Blood, turned their heads towards us. "Who are you?!" shouted a man with a square face. "I'm the Huntress." I replied with no emotion heard in my voice. "N-n-no w-way" Another man stuttered fear taking over his face.

**Pause Flash Back**

I forgot to tell you! Every time we went to take down a dark guild, I was known as the Huntress. My mask covered my whole face and was white. It had small black jewels around my right eye, the jewels were a bit like a fire work and they exploded onto my cheek. After I take down a dark guild I carve HUNTRESS onto the door. So now everyone knows who I am, but they do not know what I look like.

**Resume Flash Back **

Dai and I got into a fighting stance and so did the guild members. They charged at us but I just dodged all of their attacks, Dai went straight for the guild master, I knew he could handle himself so I left him to it. As soon as I was bored of dodging I decided that I would use my torture magic. My eye turned teal (not that they could see it because of the mask) and I slowly raised my hand. All the guild members started to float and then I turned my hand over and started to close my fingers. All the guild members started to scream and writhe in pain, soon enough all of them were knocked into unconsciousness so I dropped my hand, and at that all the guild members fell back to earth. Then I decided to see how Dai was doing, so I climbed the stairs. I found Dai and the guild master in the office so I watched through the crack in the door. "Why are you destroying the guild? We are all trying to help you, Zeref!" the guild master yelled… wait Zeref… as in the black mage Zeref… "I know that but I do not want to kill anyone that is innocent. You are not innocent." The person I knew as Dai replied. He just admitted that he is Zeref! But he also said that he did not want to kill the innocent. Then 'Dai' attacked with death magic and the master never saw another sun rise again. "I know your there Luce… you can come out." He said, just like him to notice my presence. "Your… you're the dark mage Zeref!" I yelled at him. After that I slapped him. He looked surprised at what I did "Why didn't you tell me?!" I asked him. "Because you would of runaway…"

**Flash Back End**

That is how I found out that my friend is the 'now good' black mage Zeref.

The next thing I tell you, you may not believe but I promise that it is true. It is official I am the most powerful mage in Fiore! I am the most powerful wizard saint! This is how that happened

**Flash Back Lucy's P.O.V **

"I have had an idea!" Zeref said "Great… I'm sure it will be amazing." Ultear sarcastically said. "It is a good idea!" Zeref argued back "Tell us." Jellal said. "Well, we should tell the magic council where Huntress is attacking next!" He said making weird hand gestures. "Why would that help me?" I asked. "Because they will bring cameras and they may get a picture of you! And you never know they may ask for you to be a wizard saint!" He told us. "Yea… like I could become a wizard saint!" I snorted. "Actually it is possible" Kinko stated. "W-w-what r-really!" I yelled. "I agree with Kinko and Zeref." Jellal said "It is possible" Ultear added in. "Who will tell the magic council?" Asked Meredy. "I will." Zeref proposed. "Then let me be in charge of the disguise!" I yelled. "Uwwww but I wanted to do that!" Meredy wined. I stuck my tongue out at her. She humphed and crossed her arms. "Tomorrow, Zeref in disguise will tell that Huntress is attacking Devils Hand next!" Jellal stated. Ultear and I burst into laughter. "Why are you two laughing" Zeref asked us. "W-who c-calls a guild, Devils Hand!" Ultear laughed. I nodded my head in agreement. "They do." Kinko told us. "Anyways… goodnight!" and at that Jellal went into his tent. Next morning I called out Cancer and told him to dye Zeref's hair ginger and to change his sent, he did just that. After the makeover was over, he teleported himself into an ally way near the council building. When he got back I got ready to destroy another guild and I had a quick spar with Kinko. Then I teleported myself near the guild, but away from the photographers and guards. Then I kicked the doors open and charged in. it was a very quick battle but it was fun while it lasted. I ended up finishing them all off with torture magic. After the Master was defeated and tied up with all the other guild members, I went outside and equipped a sword and carved my name into the doors. With my super hearing (Remember that I am a dragon slayer of all the elements) I heard cameras going off and people approaching. I turned around and found that I was surrounded by guards. Then Lahar stepped forward. "We are here because the magic council wants to speak with you. Do not worry, you are in no trouble. We just want to see if you are worthy enough for becoming a wizard saint, if you want to?" I nodded my head and was lead to Era. After the meeting and trials, I left Era as one of the wizard saints and the news spread all over Fiore like wild fire! And now everyone knows what I look like (Well they don't know what my face looks like because of the mask). When I got back to the others we had a little celebration. Then we all went to sleep.

**Flash Back End **

That is how I became Fiore's most powerful mage and a wizard saint.

This morning I was the only one in camp and there was all but a note.

_Dear Lucy,_

_Your training has ended and it is time to return to Fairy Tail, to get your revenge. Don't worry we will see each other again. _

_With luck_

_Zeref, Ultear, Jellal, Meredy and Kinko_

That is where I am now… on a train to Magnolia, to Fairy Tail.


	5. I'm Back, But You Don't Know It

**Please Enjoy :)**

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail :(**

* * *

**Chapter 5: I'm Back, But You Don't Know It **

**Lucy's P.O.V**

That is where I am now… on a train to Magnolia, to Fairy Tail.

As the train pulls into the station, I sniff the air "It's nice to be back" I said to myself. I put on my mask and pull up my hood; unfortunately I am wearing my wizard saint cloak (It's got the symbol of the wizard saints on the back), so I feel people stare at my back. I wasn't walking to long before I reached Fairy Tail and I heard the sound of a brawl going on inside. They haven't changed. Just before I came here I sent a letter to Master and Wendy; telling them that I am on my way and who I am. I told them that I will explain how when I got here. I do the only thing to get the people insides attention… I kick the door open with so much force they almost come off their hinges. As soon as I had done that people inside had stopped mid punch, hair yanking, kicking… whatever they were doing, and was staring at me. Natsu spoke up first; "Who are you?" I lifted my head up and they all saw my mask. Gasps of shock and surprise were heard all around the room. "N-n-no w-way!" Natsu stuttered. "The Huntress!" Erza finished for him. Wendy skipped up to me with a huge smile plastered on her face, "Hi, Huntress-san! Please follow me!" people started muttering when they heard Wendy say that. She lead me to Masters office, once there she leapt on me, pulling me into what would have been a bone crushing hug if I wasn't… well…me. "Lucy-san! I missed you so much!" She cried. "Shhh, Wendy, I missed you to!" I hugged her back. Master soon after cleared his throat and said "Don't I get a hug?" I smiled at this and pulled him into the hug. We stayed like that for a while but we broke out of the hug and we all went and sat down. "So, Lucy-san!" Wendy said. "What is it Wendy?" I smiled back at her. "How did your training go? How did you become Huntress? Is it true that you powerful enough to destroy the world? What new magic did you learn? Are you better in combat now? How are you so powerful?!" She blurted out all in one breath. I giggled at her. "Ok, I will tell you…" So I told them everything… well almost everything. I didn't tell them about Zeref and I didn't say who trained me. I didn't say that I am Acnologia's adopted daughter; I just said that I leant ALL dragon slaying magic. After what seemed ages I finished my story. "And that is how I am who am today!" their mouths were touching the floor at this point! "Well… where would you like your mark?" Master asked, breaking the silence. "I will have it same place as last time, but in black." I told them. "Well, let's get you to Mira!" Wendy exclaimed. "Talking of Mira… can we tell her?" Master asked me. I put on my mask; "If you must" I said no emotion present in my voce. "Just to say I will be talking telepathically, ok?" I announced. They both said they were fine with that.

They lead me back down stairs and took me to Mira. Master told her that I will be joining and where I wanted my stamp. I got my stamp and then placed black fingerless gloves on. All eyes had been on us since we came down the stairs, it was annoying me. Master then introduced me to the guild. "Well as you all know, this is Huntress. She is now a member of our guild! But don't make her angry or annoy or you will probably not wake up for a few days!" He chuckled weakly. I nodded my head at them. Then Master asked Mira to follow him, no doubt to tell he who I am and how! I watched them go up the stairs and then I sat down next to Wendy. 'Hey Wendy?' I asked her telepathically. 'Yes' she replied. We should go on a job together!' I exclaimed happily, but my body showed no emotion. 'I would love to!' she chirped. 'Well let's pick a job!' We stood up and started to make our way to the request board, but before we got there I was stopped by Natsu. "Oi, Huntress! Fight me!" he yelled already in a fighting position. I didn't move. Then I shook my head. "Please!" he begged. I shook my head again. "Please! I will not leave you alone until you say yes!" He said whilst doing puppy-dog eyes (and failing), at this I punched him in the face and he went flying through the roof. Everyone's jaws hit the floor. Then Wendy spoke up "Master did warn you, Natsu." Wendy and I carried on our way to the request board and we soon found a job to take. We sat down at the bar, waiting for Master to finish telling Mira. Not long after she came back with a huge smile on her face. She noted down the job and me and Wendy left for the train station. "So Huntress-san, what's the job?" she asked me as we were getting on the train. "It's to destroy a dark guild called Black Thorn." I replied. "D-d-destroy a d-dark g-guild!" she widened her eyes at this. "Yea, come on, it will be easy. I've destroyed loads of dark guilds, weak and powerful! This will be a blast!" I said a smile on my face, but she wouldn't have seen it because of the mask. She nodded her head and then went to sleep.

**Time Skip: At The Client's House**

"Are you the client?" Wendy asked. "Yes, yes I am. It is a delight to see the Huntress and the Sky Maiden! I thank you for taking up this job!" he bowed as he spoke. Wendy smiled at him. He let us in his house and told us about the dark guild, Black Thorn, soon after we left to go find the dark guild. After a short while of walking, we reached the guild. I walked over and kicked the doors down. Everyone in the guild froze when they saw me. 'Am I that recognizable?!' "I-i-it's t-the H-huntress!" a woman screamed. 'I guess I am.' Wendy and I took fighting stances, so did the members. We charged. I took out half the members out with my torture magic. Then I heard something, something I never want to hear again, Wendy crying! I turned around and I saw a man taunting her. I ran and lifted him off the floor, my hand holding his throat. "No one and I mean no one, makes Wendy cry!" At that moment I didn't care if they heard my voice, but at that moment it was filled with venom.

**Wendy's P.O.V**

The man was insulting me and calling me names and I couldn't stop myself from crying. Then Lucy-san grabbed him by the neck and said "No one and I mean no one, makes Wendy cry!" there was so much venom in her voice, it scared me. Then she chucked the man through the wall and went on a rampage! It only took her a few minutes to take down everyone in the guild then I had to calm her down! It took a few minutes but I did it! We then went to the client's house and collected the reward. We then got on a train back to Magnolia.

When we reached Magnolia we went to the guild. When we entered all eyes fell on us. I found it a little unsettling. Then Mira broke the silence, "How did the job go?" I smiled at her. "It went fine. The dark guild wasn't that hard to take down!" I replied. "Huntress, Erza, Master wants to speak with you guys. Then Lucy-san and Erza-san went up the stairs to Master's office. Mia followed not long after.

**In Master's Office, Lucy's P.O.V**

"Hello Huntress, Erza, Mira. I need you two" he pointed at Erza and Mira. "To take Huntress on an S-class job to see if she is fit enough to be S-class. Though I have no doubt that she will become S-class, she must still be tested." I knew this was coming. But I didn't think this soon! "It would be an honor to go on a job with the Huntress." Erza replied. "I wouldn't mind either!" Mira smiled back. "Huntress, what do you think?" he asked me. I nodded my head, I would of spoke, but Erza was here. It won't take long before she finds out and when she does, I have to explain it all again! This is annoying, all the explaining! Then Erza spoke up, "We shall meet at the train station at 11am sharp. Got that you two?" wow, she hasn't changed a bit! Mira and I nod our heads. We then left the office. As soon as I was down stairs I told Wendy, telepathically, what happened. She smiled at me then I left the guild. I went to the land lady and she was very surprised to see me but she gave me back my apartment, so e-quipped into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I am not looking forward to the S-class job tomorrow.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**


	6. The Job and Exam

**Please Enjoy**

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Job/Exam**

I went to the land lady and she was very surprised to see me but she gave me back my apartment, so e-quipped into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I am not looking forward to the S-class job tomorrow.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I slowly climbed out of bed and went through my daily routine; have a bath, do hair, get dressed, have breakfast and brush teeth. One I was done I had a look at the clock, it read 10:30. So I have 25 minutes to spare. I sat down and started to wright the first chapter for my new novel, this is about my life. Once I had finished the chapter I looked at the time, 10:20, 5 more minutes. I quickly put all the stuff I need in my space field (Where I keep all my armours and weapons), time 10:25. I put on my mask and teleported to the train station, right behind Erza and Mira. The jumped when they saw me standing behind them. "Ok, now that were are all here! What's the job, Erza?" Mira asked. "The job is, of course, S-class and it is to destroy a very powerful demon that is destroying towns." She held up the flyer as she spoke. I nodded my head and we all got on the train. Not t long after the train set off from the station, we all fell asleep.

As the train stopped in the station, I was shaken awake by Mira. I got up and followed them. We stopped at the town hall. Erza went up to the door and knocked. A fat man opened the door. He smiled when he saw us. "You must be the mages the mayor asked for help from?" he asked. "Yes that is us." Erza told him. "May I see your marks?" we showed him our marks. If it was possible, his smile widened. "Please follow me!" we followed him through the hall and he stopped in front of a door labelled, office. He knocked on the door and entered, motioning us to follow him. We walked in and inside there was a very stern looking man sitting behind a desk. The man who showed us here left. "We are here to destroy the demon, do you have any information on it?" just like Erza to get straight to the point. "Indeed I do and I will happily tell you everything I know…" he told us that the demon has destroyed 7 villages, killed over 1000 people and is currently destroying a forest. He told us where it is and we set off.

Once we were at the edge of the forest, we could see and hear the monster. Erza immediately gave us an action plan. "Ok, listen us, Mira you attack from the right, I will attack from the left and Huntress you attack straight on. Got it?" we nod our heads. We ran through the forest straight to the monster.

The monster was blood red and had a black stomach. It had big golden horns and a tail with a hammer like thing on the end. It was taller than a mountain and, if we messed up, could kill us. I could sense magic power coming from it so I warned Mira through telepathy and she then told Erza.

We all attacked at the same time, its attention was mainly on me. We kept sending blows upon blows upon blows but this thing didn't look harmed at all! Then before I could move, it sent a column of dark magic at me. I suppressed a scream as it hit me and sent me flying! I saw Mira and Erza move their mouths probably yelling my name, but everything was in slow motion and everything was silent, the beast roaring in delight, Erza and Mira screaming my name, nearby birds escaping and even me falling to the ground! Then I felt my dark magic flow around my body, I felt more power than before. I guess the demon broke one of the seals on my powers, its funeral. Soon everything was back to normal and I crashed to the ground. I felt something snap but I didn't feel any pain. I slowly climbed out from the crater I created, and used air magic to fly. I knew that the only way to defeat this beast was to use dark magic. So I screamed out to Mira and Erza to move I didn't care if Erza heard my voice, I just wanted them to move out the way, and they did. I gathered dark energy in my hand and brought my hands above my head and soon, the ball of dark magic was about the size of the beast. I brought my hands down and the ball of darkness went flying towards the beast, I heard it roar in pain as it was encased in the darkness, black electricity flying around inside. After what seemed like ages, the dark ball ceased and the demon was no more.

I ran up to Erza and Mira, who were staring open, mouthed at me, and healed all their wounds. Mira snapped out of her trance first and thanked me, and then I went on to healing myself. Erza spoke one word before fainting and that word was me. "Lucy!" then she collapsed; I caught her before she hit the floor. Then I teleported us to the village and we went to the hospital and got all bandaged up, it turned out that I broke my arm, I was wondering what that snap was! I went to collect the reward and left Mira with Erza. One I had got the reward, I teleported us outside the guild doors, I was giving Erza a piggy-back ride as best as I could with a broken arm, because she was still unconscious. Mira opened the doors for me and I walked in, closely followed by Mira. All eyes fell upon us, well mainly Erza, I mean wouldn't you be shocked if your three most powerful girls came in with loads of bandages on and one was unconscious! I took Erza to the infirmary and carefully laid her on a bed, Mira had gone to tell Master what happened on the mission so he could judge if I could be S-class or not. I walked out of the infirmary and I sat down at the bar waiting for the verdict to come.

Not too long after Mira came down and told me to go to the Masters office, so I got up and walked up the stairs and into Masters Office. Master smiled at me when he saw me, "Well child, I proudly announce you an S-class wizard!" I nodded my head, I knew this was going to happen, everything is too expected! I want something unexpected to happen! Then we left the office and Master announced to the guild that I am now an S-class wizard. Then I teleported home, but there sitting in the middle of my bedroom floor was Natsu…

* * *

**: ) **


	7. The Reporter

**Please Enjoy**

**I Do Not Own Anything**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Reporter**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Then we left the office and Master announced to the guild that I am now an S-class wizard. Then I teleported home, but there sitting in the middle of my bedroom floor was Natsu…

What's Natsu doing here! Good thing I kept my mask on!

**Natsu's P.O.V**

What's the Huntress doing in Lucy's house?! "What are you doing here?" I asked her. She turned around to leave but I grabbed her hand to stop her, when I did something strange happened, I saw flash backs of Lucy and Happy running away from Team Natsu, Lucy falling in an unnaturally deep river and being saved by a man, her training and taking down dark guilds, her putting on the mask of Huntress, then Huntress yanked her hand away from me and stared at me. I apologized and walked out through the door deep in thought. Wait me, deep in thought and using a door! Something must be wrong with me! Oh well. With that I headed to the guild. I need to see Gramps about this!

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Oh no! I'm busted! When I think of something really hard or am really emotional and someone makes contact with me, they see flash backs of my past! Now Natsu, the last person I wanted to know about this, knows! What am I going to do? Oh well, I will survive. Maybe he won't figure it out? Who am I kidding, he's not that dumb! Well I might as well go to sleep, and with that I e-quipped into pyjamas and got into bed and fell in to a deep sleep.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

'What does this mean? Is Huntress actually Luce? Is this why Mira is back to normal?' questions were flying round my head, and before I knew it I was at the guild. "Oh, hey Natsu!" Mira greeted. "Hey Mira, do you know where Master is?" I guess I seemed downcast because she looked worried. "He is in his office, why? Is everything ok?" I put one of my infamous grins on and replied "Yea, everything's fine. I just need to ask Master something!" she seemed to buy it, but I know that she actually didn't. "Ok!" as she replied I made my way up the stairs to the office. I knocked on his door and I heard a faint "Open" and made my way inside. "What is it Natsu? You seemed downcast." Well I wouldn't say downcast but, that is what I thought earlier, isn't it? I sat down on a seat, "I need to ask you something." He raised his eyebrow. "What is it, Natsu?" I started to fiddle with my shorts, how should I say this. I decided to go straight to the point. "Is Huntress Lucy?" he widened his eyes dramatically when I said this, so that must mean I am right, right? "W-w-what m-makes y-you think t-that?" I could see sweat coming down his forehead. "Master, I need to know if I'm right!" he sighed, my stubbornness worked! "Yes, Huntress is Lucy, don't tell her you know, alright?" he asked me. I nodded my head, got up and left for my house and got into bed.

**Next Day**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I got up and did my daily routine, then I teleported myself to the guild. When I got in I saw everyone was wearing nice cloths and had their hair done nicely! I asked Mira what was going on. "The reporter, Jason, is coming!" she replied, brushing her hair as she spoke. Oh no, not him! Anyone but him!

**Flash Back**

"Cool! Cool, cool, cool! Cool!"

**Flash Back End**

I shivered at the memory. Best make myself look nice! I then e-quipped into a black Greek style dress that ended mid-thigh and had a sliver belt around my waist. My black hair was now in a side braid and had white flowers in it. I, of course, still had my mask on.

"Wow that looks good on you!" Mira told me. 'Thanks!' I thanked her telepathically. Then Jason ran through the door shouting cool. I quote: "Cool, cool, cool! Fairy Tail! Coooooool!" when will this torture end! At least this time I will get noticed! "It's the Huntress! Cool!" oh no. "Is it true that you don't speak?" I nodded my head "Coool! Are you an S-class mage?" I nodded my head again, "Cool!" then he moved on. I am free! "Natsu Dragoneel, the Salamander! Cool! What are you doing?" Natsu looked up. "Just thinking of something." Everyone gasped at this. "Cool!" Jason yelled "It must be the end of the world! Flame-brain is thinking!" we all know who said that (If you don't know, it was Grey) "What was that popsicle!" Natsu got up. "You heard me flame-brain, or are you that much of an idiot!" soon a brawl started and I teleported back to my house. I got into casual cloths and went out to the supermarket. I had to cover my left eye though. I soon got everything I needed and headed home, once home I put everything away and then I decided to go on a quick walk so I left my house again. Whilst I was walking I got grabbed by a man, "Now, what's a pretty lady like you doing out so late on your own?" he licked his lips. "I was out on a walk!" I yanked my hand away from him. "Someone's a little feisty! I like that!" I then punched him in the face and he fell to the floor unconscious. I then carried on my walk. Once I got home I e-quipped into my pyjamas and wrote a letter to my mum. I wonder if Natsu does know, I will ask Mira to find out. Erza should wake up tomorrow and now she probably knows who I am! Soon everyone will know! Oh well, the more the merrier? I climbed into bed whilst thinking and soon fell to sleep.

**Erza's P.O.V **

I woke up in the guilds infirmary, I guess I fainted after I heard Huntresses voice. Am I correct to think that Huntress is Lucy? I hope that she is! I have missed my little sister so much! I was wondering if the worst had happened, but I knew that she would become stronger! But I should not jump to conclusions; I will see Master about this. I looked out the window; the sky was a dark blue with the golden stars shining brightly and the moon was casting its silvery glow upon Magnolia. I guess it's a bit late; I will ask tomorrow. For now, I should rest...

* * *

**I would like some comments to help my wrighting!**


	8. Now You Know

**Please Enjoy**

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Now You Know**

**Erza's P.O.V**

I woke up in the guilds infirmary, I guess I fainted after I heard Huntresses voice. Am I correct to think that Huntress is Lucy? I hope that she is! I have missed my little sister so much! I was wondering if the worst had happened, but I knew that she would become stronger! But I should not jump to conclusions; I will see Master about this. I looked out the window; the sky was a dark blue with the golden stars shining brightly and the moon was casting its silvery glow upon Magnolia. I guess it's a bit late; I will ask tomorrow. For now, I should rest.

When I woke up, the light was shining through the window, making the white sheets whiter. Today I will ask Master if I am correct! There seems nothing wrong with me, so I got up and walked out of the infirmary. When I got in the guild hall I was immediately greeted by Mira. "Oh, I see you're feeling better! Do you want some cake?" I wasn't in the mood for cake so I shook my head. This took her by surprise, since when do I not accept cake? "I need to see Master, do you know where he is?" she sighed "He's in his office" and with that I went upstairs to Masters Office.

**Mira's P.O.V**

I sighed when she asked where Master was, it seems that everyone is asking that. I heard from Master that Natsu figured it out; I wonder if Erza also figured it out? If Natsu knows then maybe I can get Natsu and Lucy together! *Queue match-maker mode and sparkly eyes* it seemed that I had gathered the attention of some guild members with my sparkly personal. I should get back to work. As I cleaned the glasses, for what seemed for the 100th time, I was thinking of ways to get them together.

**Master's Office**

**Erza's P.O.V**

I sat down on one of the chairs in Master's office and he smiled at me, "I see you're feeling better! What's the matter, child?" I gave him a quick smile before continuing. "I need to ask something, very important. I may be wrong about this but…" I trailed off at the end of my sentence. His smile fell, "What is it?" I looked up, "Is Huntress Lucy, she sounds just like her! During our mission she spoke and she sounded just like Lucy!" Master sighed, "that is not for me to say… ask he yourself. I will not betray the promise I made to her again." He shook his head whilst he spoke. "So…I'm right?!" please say yes! I was begging for him to say yes in my head. He shook his head and sighed. I guess the best thing to do is ask Huntress. I hope she is my little sister!

I left Master's office and went back down stairs and I found Huntress sitting on Lucy's seat at the bar. I walked up to her. She looked up at me, "Hey Huntress, I need to ask you something…" she nodded her head signalling for me to continue. "A-a-are y-you Lucy?" she didn't move an inch. "I'm sorry if I am wrong, I just need to know if you are my little sister!"

**Lucy's P.O.V**

She called me her little sister! Erza then got up and started to leave. She should know. I know, from Master, that she was one of the most worried about me. I grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving, so she turned around and looked at me. I nodded your head and she looked confused. I then talked to her telepathically, 'the answer to your question is yes… I am Lucy, your little sister!' her eyes widened then she pulled me into a hug and this caught the attention of the guild, with my dragon slayer hearing I heard people mutter stuff like; Erza is going to get killed, she's going to pay for that, why did she do that? She knows what will happen. Erza pulled away from me and I was let back to the ground. 'We need to talk' she told me telepathically I nodded my head and I teleported us to my apartment.

Once there she grabbed my mask and pulled it off. She then stared at my magic eye, "What happened to it?" I knew she would ask about that. "I learnt so much magic that it happened, I don't really know how or really, why…" I then went on and told her why I left what happened to me and how I became the Huntress. I told her everything, except the Zeref and Acnologia part. I also didn't tell her about Jellal, Ultear and Meredy. Once I had finished my story she pulled me into a hug, I hugged her back. "I missed you so much, Lucy!" she had tears streaming down her face. "I missed you too!" I also had some tears falling down my face. "I am so sorry for what happened! You must punish me for what I have done!" she really hasn't changed much. "Erza I forgive you, you don't need punishment! You sound just like Virgo!" I smiled properly for the first time in ages. "I knew that you would get stronger! Are you really a wizard saint?!" she seemed to vibrate with excitement. "Thank you and yes, I am a wizard saint!" her eyes widened. "Wow! May I ask how many limiters you are wearing?" she noticed my limiters?

For those that don't know what a limiter is: it is a piece of jewellery or clothing that stores magic power. No one knows how much magic they store but if you have less magic power that what the limiter stores, the limiter would store all your magic and as everyone knows that magic is life force, you would die.

"I am currently wearing 5; my ear rings, my bracelets and my necklaces." Her mouth dropped. "W-w-wow" she stuttered. I giggled; the look on her face was priceless! "Anyways what know? You done with your interview?" I teased her. She nodded her head. " But do you know what this calls for?" She told me. "A sleepover!" I answered. We both e-quipped into our pyjamas and we sat down in front of the telly and I made some popcorn with my magic and we watched a movie. Once the movie was finished I got out a futon and set it out for her, we then went to sleep, not knowing of what would happen tomorrow…

* * *

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Please Review!**

**Watashi wa jyu ichi sai desu - thats Japaniese**


	9. The Teams

**Please Enjoy!**

**I do Not Own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Teams**

**Lucy's P.O.V **

Once the movie was finished I got out a futon and set it out for her, we then went to sleep, not knowing of what would happen tomorrow…

I woke up and I saw Erza lying on the floor on a futon, the memories from yesterday came back to my head, she knows. She rolled over and I saw that her eyes were open, "Morning Lucy!" she said, a smile plastered on her face. "Morning Erza!" I replied, "We should get ready to go to the guild" she said as she climbed up off the floor. "Can I go first in the bathroom?" she asked me, I nod my head. She walked into the bathroom and in about 20 minutes she came out. Then I went in and did my daily routine. When I came out I smelled bacon. I walked into the kitchen and I saw Erza cooking, "Here you go!" she spoke as she put the bacon on the table. "Thanks Erza, but you really didn't need to!" I said as I tucked into my 5th piece of bacon. "No, I wanted to! I also knew to make a lot because you're a dragon slayer now! I know that dragon slayers eat a lot" she sat down as she spoke and started eating.

Once we were done and the dishes were all washed up, I teleported us in front of the guild. Then we walked in, some people seemed surprised that Erza is not hurt at all, I take offence! Erza and I went and sat down at the bar, we got into a telepathic conversation with Mira. 'Mira!' I called 'What is it?' she asked sweetly. 'Erza knows.' I let Erza into our conversation, 'So, you know?' Mira asked. 'Yes I know' we carried on talking about random stuff and then Master walked on the stage and cleared his throat; this gained him the attention of the guild. "As you all know, the Grand Magic Games is coming up!" the guild cheered. "These are the people in Fairy Tail team A; Erza Scarlet, Grey Fullbuster, Natsu Dragoneel, Wendy Marvel and the Huntress!" the guild cheered again and people went and congratulated them. "Team B!" everyone fell silent, "Mira-Jane Stratuss, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dryer, Juvia Loxter and Mystogen!" people went and congratulated them, except Mystogen who wasn't here. "This year will be the 10th GMG so they will be doing something special, I don't know what! All I know is that there won't just be magical or physical battles!" and with that he walked off the stage. I guess I need to get ready to go to Crocus! I people yelling stuff like; "With those people, we will win for sure!" "Is Huntress even allowed to enter, because, you know, she's so powerful?" "I'm all fired up!" "Can it Flame-brain!" and so much more. I got up and left to prepare for the long journey tomorrow.

**The Next Day: At Magnolia Train Station**

I met up with all the other competitors and we then all got on the train, I sat next to Erza and Mira. We had a quick telepathic talk and not long after, we all fell asleep, Erza and Mira resting their head's against my shoulders. We all woke up just as the train pulled into the station and we all got off, Natsu was yelling something about being on land again and that he was never riding a train again, he soon got stopped by an Erza-glare from Erza. We all walked to the hotel we were staying at. Since we are the most powerful guild in Fiore, we were in a 5 star hotel and we had 1 room between 3. I was in a room with Erza and Wendy. Whilst they unpacked (All my stuff was in my space storage) I was writing my novel. Once they were all unpacked and I had finished the next chapter of my story (with the help of Wendy) we all decided to go for a walk.

When we walked around town, people were staring at me, I am the most powerful wizard in existence but I don't like being stared at, unless I'm fighting or preforming. We sat down in a café foe some tea and, of course, my mask stopped me from drinking or eating so I had to e-quip into a mask that just covered my eyes. We were having a telepathic conversation when the clock struck 7; we then rushed back to the hotel.

You see, the public are deciding who will take place in the games and we need to be there! We all left for the arena and we didn't have to wait long before we were announced and we walked into the arena. We were met by very, very loud cheering. After all the guilds were out, the voting commenced. We only had to stand there for a few minutes before the results were in, then the pumpkin man, Mato, announced who, "In no particular order… the guilds who will participate in the 10th Grand Magic Games are; Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Fairy Tail A and…Fairy Tail B!" the stadium exploded into cheering and people were shouting the names of the guild they want to win. Then Mato spoke again "We will be making this more interesting by adding to the prize! The winning guild will get the title strongest guild in Fiore, 30 million jewels and… the Huntress will also join their guild!" that's a cool prize… wait a second! Me joining the winning guild!? I didn't agree to that! 'I know you didn't' a voice said in my head. 'Mira, get out my head!' then I felt her presence leave. "We will see you all tomorrow for the first day of the Gran Magic Games! Have a goodnight!" Mato yelled. Fairy Tail went back to our hotel and as soon as we got there everyone burst into questions. "No, we did not know about Huntress joining the winning guild! But we will win so she doesn't!" Master yelled, everyone cheered. "Now go and get some rest you brats! We have got the Grand Magic Games tomorrow!" everyone cheered again then we scattered and went to our assigned rooms. Wendy Erza and I went to our room and we each took turns in the bathroom. Wendy changed into pyjamas, Erza and I just e-quipped. 'This is going to be a long week!' Is the last thing I thought before I fell into bed and entered sleep. 'Yes, yes it is!' 'Mira!'…

* * *

**I Will Update as soon as possible!**

**Who do you want Lucy to end up with?**

Natsu

**Rouge**

or Zeref?

You decide!


	10. Day 1

**Who do you want Lucy to end up with?**

Natsu?

**Rouge?**

or Zeref?

**You Decide!**

**Please Enjoy! **

**I Do Not Own Fary Tail!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Day 1**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Wendy Erza and I went to our room and we each took turns in the bathroom. Wendy changed into pyjamas, Erza and I just e-quipped. 'This is going to be a long week!' Is the last thing I thought before I fell into bed and entered sleep. 'Yes, yes it is!' 'Mira!'…

I woke up as the sun's rays hit my face and announced the morning of a new day. I slowly climbed out of bed and looked at the time; 6:28, perfect! I e-quipped into my normal clothes (Huntress) and placed my mask on. Then I teleported to the forest nearby, I have enough time for some training! I got out my katana and I created a phantom of me to go against. As I was fighting my thoughts went to yesterday's events…

"_We will be making this more interesting by adding to the prize! The winning guild will get the title strongest guild in Fiore, 30 million jewels and… the Huntress will also join their guild!"_

I hope Fairy Tail wins; I don't want to leave… again! Then I heard Mira, 'Where are you Lucy?!' I sighed, 'I am in the forest training… I will be there in a second!' I replied, 'Ok' and with that, I teleported right in front of them, and succeeding to scare them all. "There you are Huntress!" Gray said. I turned around and started to walk to the arena, the others not far behind chatting to each other. When we reached the arena the two teams split and went to their respective places. We didn't have to wait long before the GMG started. "Welcome to Day 1 of the Grand Magic Games!" the pumpkin yelled, I glad he's not saying kabo after he speaks! "The first tournament of the day will be a few tests of skills! One person from each team will be selected and will face a few skill challenges! Pease pick wisely!" all the teams started to chat, deciding who to pick. I stepped forward and everyone nodded their heads at my silent nomination of myself. "It seems that all the competitors have been chosen! Here they are… from Blue Pegasus it's… Hibiki Lates! From Lamia Scale it's… Chelia Blendy! From Sabertooth it's… Sting Eucliffe! From Fairy Tail B it's… Mira-Jane Stratuss! And from Fairy Tail A it's… The Huntress!" the stadium erupted into cheering, people yelling names and I heard the commentator speak, "We all know that Huntress is very, very good in fighting and magic… but is she smart?" that's nice of you. I walked into the arena with the others and then the first skill test was announced… "The first one is about hand and eye coordination! There will be a big screen in front of you and a keyboard in front of you. The pictures on the screen match the ones on the keyboard. They will light up on the screen and you will have to press them on the keyboard, get as many as you can! Highest score wins!" the screens and keyboards appeared and we each walked up to one. Then the gong sounded and we started, I have very good hand eye coordination so I was pressing all the buttons really fast and not missing a single one. Once time was up and the scores were reviled, "In 5th place is… Sting Eucliffe with 150! In 4th place is… Chelia Blendy with 248! In 3rd place is… Mira-Jane Stratuss with 504! In 2nd place is… Hibiki Lates with 592! And in first place is… Huntress with 1000 out of 1000!" the cheers started again.

"The second skills test is… Sudoku! Person to do the most in 5 minutes will win!" the screens were removed and replaced with tables, each with a pile of Sudoku on. We all sat down and when the gong sounded we started. I was flying through the Sudoku, in less than the 5 minutes, I had finished the pile! "It seems that Huntress has finished her pile!" Pumpkin yelled. Everyone gasped and all eyes went to me, I was currently reading a huge book! Soon the 5 minutes were up and the scores were reviled… "In 5th place is… Chelia Blendy! In 4th place is… Sting Eucliffe! 3rd place is… Hibiki Lates! 2nd place is… Mira-Jane Stratuss! 1st place is… Huntress!" I could hear people chant my name.

Now it's time for the final skill test! "The final skill test is… flexibility!" I could see the colour drain out of people's faces as the test was announced. Good thing I'm flexible! We, the contenders, went up one at a time, each failing miserably! I was last one to 'perform'. I heard the commentator speak fowl of me again… "Maybe she's not flexible? Heheha…" followed by a nervous laugh. I went up and I did some flips and handstands, followed by the splits. I then e-quipped a string less tennis racket, I then put it over my head and dislocated my shoulder and put it through the racket. I heard people gasp as I did it. I then did the same with my other shoulder and I then pushed the racket down and it landed at my feet. People cheered and the results were reviled… "In 5th place… Sting Eucliffe! 4th place… Hibiki Lates! 3rd place… Chelia Blendy! 2nd place Mira-Jane Stratuss! In 1st place is… Huntress!" I smirked under my mask. "The points are… 10 points to Fairy Tail A! 8 points to Fairy Tail B! 6 points to Lamia Scale! 4 points to Blue Pegasus! 2 points to Sabertooth!" I walked back to the team and sat down on a spare seat. The battle part started…

**Yuka Suzuki from Lamia Scale vs.** **Eve Tearm ****from Blue Pegasus**

**Non-magical Battle**

**Winner- Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus**

**Rouge Cheney from Sabertooth vs. ****Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale**

**Magical Battle **

**Winner- Rouge Cheney from Sabertooth **

**Mira-Jane Stratuss from Fairy Tail B vs. Huntress from Fairy Tail A**

**Catfight!**

I'm up! A catfight against Mira… this will be interesting… "The rules are… no magic… biting, scratching, and fowl play allowed!" as I was saying… interesting. Mira and I entered the arena. The crowd were chanting Fairy Tail over and over again. When the gong sounded, Mira and I charged at each other. Good thing I sharpened my nails this morning! I was dodging all her punches and kicks. I was scratching her with my nails, as she was doing to me. After a while of cat fighting we were both tired and both our clothes were ripped. Most the boys had had nose bleeds and passed out at this point, I decided to end this. I charged at her one more time, but instead of hitting her, I flipped over her head and I hit a pressure point and she collapsed, knocked out.

**Winner- Huntress from Fairy Tail A**

I healed myself then Mira and be both walked out from the arena back to our teams. "The total points for today are… in 5th place… Lamia Scale with 8 points! 4th place is… Fairy Tail B with 10 points! 3rd place is… Sabertooth with 12 points! 2nd place is… Blue Pegasus with 14 points! And in 1st place is… Fairy Tail A with 20 points! Join us tomorrow for Day 2 of the Grand Magic Games! Have a goodnight!"

We walked back to our inn and got ready for dinner, after dinner we all got ready for bed. Fairy Tail will win for sure! It didn't take long before I fell asleep…


	11. Day 2

**Rolu is winning at the moment!**

**the voting will end when the GMG end so keep voting!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Day 2**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

We walked back to our inn and got ready for dinner, after dinner we all got ready for bed. Fairy Tail will win for sure! It didn't take long before I fell asleep…

It was dawn when I climbed out of bed and e-quipped into my training cloths. I put on my mask and teleported to the forest again. I trained until about 8:30, then I was called, by Mira, to come to breakfast. I ate breakfast in a special mask that was black with silver gems and only covered my eyes. People were staring at me, so what if they can see my mouth… it's just a mouth! Once breakfast was over we walked to the arena, Happy sleeping on my head. I could feel Natsu's eyes burn into my back as we walked. 'Does he know?' I asked no one in particular. 'I don't know but… he might. I will ask Master later!' I got a reply from Mira. 'Thanks Mira!' I chirped. I had totally forgotten that I hadn't changed my mask back! I quickly e-quipped back into my normal mask. When we reached the arena we went to our respective place and sat down to watch the GMG. Soon the audience arrived and once everyone was sat down, the Games began…

"Welcome to the 2nd day of the Grand Magic Games!" Pumpkin man announced. "To begin we shall have the starting event! Please pick your contenders and then we will announce the event!" Erza stepped forward and we all agreed on her. The contenders were announced, "From Fairy Tail A is… Erza Scarlet! From Fairy Tail B is… Juvia Lockser! From Sabertooth is… Rouge Cheney! From Blue Pegasus is… Eve Tearm! From Lamia Scale is… Lyon Vastia! The event is… swimming! The first one to swim the given length wins!" Juvia cheered. The arena floor split in two to show a HUGE swimming pool! The contenders then went and got changed into swimming costumes! Juvia was wearing a dark blue bikini bottom and a light blue bikini top, Erza was wearing a black bikini bottom and a black and pink bikini top, Rouge was wearing black swimming trunks, Eve was wearing white swimming trunks and Lyon was wearing icy blue swimming trunks. They got to their places at one of the ends of the pool, when the gong sounded, they dived in. People were cheering and screaming names, too loud for me, it made my ears ache. The swimmers were swimming as fast as they could but Rouge was in the lead with Juvia close behind him. Most people were doing front crawl, but some were doing breaststroke. When Rouge reached the other end, people cheered and screamed even louder. Soon, everyone was finished and the points were given out… "In 1st place is… Rouge Cheney! 2nd place is… Juvia Lockser! 3rd place is… Erza Scarlet! 4th place is Eve Tearm! And in 5th place is… Lyon Vastia!"

Now the battles begin, I don't think I am battling today…

* * *

**Minerva from Sabertooth vs. Ichiya from Blue Pegasus**

**Normal Battle**

That's obvious… Sabertooth's Minerva will win!

**Winner - Minerva from Sabertooth**

* * *

**Natsu from Fairy Tail A vs. Jura from Lamia Scale**

**Normal Magical Battle**

That's even more obvious! Jura for sure!

**Winner – Jura from Lamia Scale**

* * *

Time for the last battle of the day! I wonder who…

**Laxus from Fairy Tail B vs. Toby from Lamia Scale**

**Non-Magical Battle**

These battles are far too obvious! I hope tomorrows are better! Laxus will win this battle…

**Winner – Laxus from Fairy Tail B**

Sabertooth's in the lead…

"Today's points are… in 5th place is… Lamia Scale with 12 points! 4th place is… Blue Pegasus with 20 points! In joint 2nd are both the Fairy Tail teams with 28 points! So that means in 1st place is… Sabertooth with 32 points! Please join us tomorrow for Day 3 of the Grand Magic Games! Have a goodnight!" after that, we all left the arena, everyone in Fairy Tail went to the inn, but not me, I went to the woods to train more.

Whilst I was training I heard someone. I quickly and silently followed the man's voice, it was Rouge and his exceed! He turned around when I stood on a twig and it snapped, we stared at each other for a few seconds before he spoke, "H-h-huntress? W-what are you doing here?" I don't know why but I feel like I can trust him, "I… I was training…" he looked surprised that I had spoken to him, "Oh… did I disturb your training?" I shook my head at his question. "I heard someone, so I followed their voice… it was you, I'm sorry…" Frosch, his exceed, came up to me. "Fro likes Huntress! Fro thinks that Huntress is strong!" I looked down at him and smiled, not that he could see through the mask! "Fro knows that Huntress is smiling at Fro!" I stand corrected! "Fro knows that Huntress is surprised and has big eyes!" Fro smiled at me. 'He is so cute!' I picked him up and started stroking him. I turned my attention back to Rouge. I don't know why I had spoken to him… too late now… unless I rewind time! No, I can't be bothered to. "I should be going now… I will see you at the games!" and with that I handed Frosch to him and turned and ran, I ran all the way back to the inn, I wasn't out of breath at all. I then entered and went to my shared room.

I decided to skip dinner tonight, I wasn't hungry. I e-quipped straight into my pyjamas and sat down and wrote the next chapter of my new story. Once I was done, I e-quipped out of my pyjamas and took a long bath with Plue, then I took off my mask and e-quipped back into my pyjamas and got into bed. I lay in bed for a while thinking, I was thinking of a prank to pull. I have learned, from Zeref, to love pranks and I am very good at preforming them! I need to do something that no one will expect! I lay for only a while, it didn't take long before I fell into the darkness that is sleep.

* * *

**If you like the Hunger Games, then please read my sisters HG fanfiction!**

**Her pen name is: timeyougotawatch**

**The story is called: My Untold Story**

**It's really good (I am not just saying that because she is my sister)!**


	12. Day 3

**Keep voting on who you want Lucy to be with! **

**RoLu is in the lead!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**I do noy own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Day 3**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I decided to skip dinner tonight, I wasn't hungry. I e-quipped straight into my pyjamas and sat down and wrote the next chapter of my new story. Once I was done, I e-quipped out of my pyjamas and took a long bath with Plue, then I took off my mask and e-quipped back into my pyjamas and got into bed. I lay in bed for a while thinking, I was thinking of a prank to pull. I have learned, from Zeref, to love pranks and I am very good at preforming them! I need to do something that no one will expect! I lay for only a while, it didn't take long before I fell into the darkness that is sleep.

I woke up early, again, and climbed out of bed. I had had the best idea for a prank last night! I got myself ready and was just about to teleport to the forest when I was stopped by Erza, "Where are you going?" she asked. "Training" I replied. "Can I join you?" I nodded my head, she quickly got herself ready and then I teleported both of us to the forest. We trained for about 1 hour and a half, Mira then called us to go to the arena. I teleported us to the arena, there we met the rest of the team. They were shocked when we appeared in front of them; Erza had to explain that I had teleportation magic. Soon, the games began!

"Welcome to Day 3 of the grand magic games! I hope you had a goodnight and rest! Now we shall begin! Please pick your contenders for the Starting Event!" the guilds talked among themselves and soon, the contenders were chosen. "The contenders are… Grey Fullbuster, Mystogen, Orga Nanagear, Nichiya and Jura Neekis! The Starting Event shall be… Snowboarding!" 'This is going to be good!'

The mages walked into the now snow covered and mountainous arena. They were transported to the top of the mountain and there, they were given snowboards. Their numbers were chosen by drawing sticks. The order was: Nichiya, Orga, Jura, Grey then Mystogen. It was hilarious to watch them fail miserably, some of them did ok. Then I was Mystogen's turn, he set of and reached the first jump, he flew through the air and did a flip! He then landed perfectly; he kept doing amazing stunts and landing perfectly till he reached the end of the track. Who knew that Mystogen could snowboard so well! The judges then gave out the scores; "In 1st place is… Mystogen! In 2nd place is… Grey Fullbuster! In 3rd place is… Orga Nanagear! In 4th place is… Jura Neekis! Last but not least, in 5th place is… Nichiya!" the crowd went wild, still too loud. The mages returned to their teams, we all (except me) congratulated him for 2nd place; I just sat there and stared at the arena. Now the battles begin. I think I am not battling today.

**Sting from Sabertooth vs. Juvia from Fairy Tail B**

**Normal Magic Battle**

This will be interesting… but it's still obvious! Poor, poor Juvia…

**Winner - Sting from Sabertooth**

**Wendy from Fairy Tail A vs. Ren from Blue Pegasus **

**Normal Magic Battle**

I have heard that Wendy is more powerful! I know that she will win this! GO WENDY!

**Winner – Wendy from Fairy Tail A**

Time for the last battle!

**Orga from Sabertooth vs. Lyon from Lamia Scale**

**Normal Battle**

Easily Orga's win…

**Winner – Orga from Sabertooth**

I think I'm battling tomorrow!

"The points are… in 5th place is… Lamia Scale with 18 points! In 4th place is… Blue Pegasus with 24 points! In 3rd place is… Fairy Tail B with 40 points! In 2nd place is… Fairy Tail A with 46 points! And in 1st place is… your favorite guild, Sabertooth with 58 points! Thank you for coming to Day 3 of the Grand Magic Games! Teams, make sure you get some rest for Day 4! Have a safe night!" with that, everyone started filing out of the arena.

I decided to walk to the forest so I started my way, as I was walking, I felt like I was being followed. I let it slide; I can beat them up anyway! As I reached the forest, I spun around, to make sure that no one is following me… there was no one. I still couldn't shake of the felling though. I walked into the forest and started my training, half way through beating up a shadow monster I made, Natsu appeared! He cautiously approached me, looking me in the eye 'Remember Lucy… your still wearing a mask!' I thought to myself. Then he spoke, "I know who you are!" my eyes widened, I shouldn't be surprised though. I tilted my head and then turned around and started walking off. He grabbed my wrist to stop me from leaving, "Luce…please! I know it's you! I'm sorry!" I could see him trying to stop tears from falling down his face, and failing to do so. He then hugged me! He put his head on my shoulder and I could feel his tears soaking through my top. He seemed to realize what he was doing and was going to pull away, I then hugged him back. He seemed surprised but then relaxed, I then spoke to him. "I am happy that you apologized to me… but don't think that I will forgive you that easily." I then broke our hug and ran away from him… Into the center of the forest. I then heard two familiar voices: Rouge and Lector! I then saw them come into the clearing chatting; they stopped and looked at me. "Hello Huntress." Rouge greeted. "Fro says hi!" Fro said as he flew into my arms. "Hello to you too Fro, you to Rouge!" Rouge then smiled at me. "Congratulations on being in the lead! Sabertooth is doing very well!" I then looked down at Fro and noticed that he was asleep. "Thank you. Fairy Tail is also doing well." I nodded. "Rouge…" I looked up. "Yes?" I took a deep breath. "They are going to do a huge battle at the end and…"

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"_I am happy that you apologized to me… but don't think that I will forgive you that easily."_

Those words kept going through my head as I walked back to the inn… hotel… place… whatever you call it! I wasn't hungry so I skipped dinner, for some reason… everyone was surprised! I went straight to my shared room, with snow-cone, and went straight to bed. What will it take to make her forgive me!

* * *

**I am changing my name from: The Dark Huntress001**

**To: Yaminoryu Nogadian **

**Just to stop any confusions!**


	13. Day 4

**Keep voting for who you want Lucy to end up with!**

**Please enjoy!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Day 4**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"_I am happy that you apologized to me… but don't think that I will forgive you that easily."_

Those words kept going through my head as I walked back to the inn… hotel… place… whatever you call it! I wasn't hungry so I skipped dinner, for some reason… everyone was surprised! I went straight to my shared room, with snow-cone, and went straight to bed. What will it take to make her forgive me!

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke up with a huge smile on my face; I have one person in on the plan, now I need the others! I got up and got ready I have feeling that I am battling today… I can't wait! Once I was ready, I woke up Wendy and Erza so they could get ready. They had both asked if they could train with me in the morning. Once we were all ready, I teleported us to the forest. We worked on hand-to-hand combat; the one who was not fighting would meditate. We only got to train for 4 hours before Mira called us. Once again I appeared in front of the guild surprising them all, this time Wendy and Erza were with me. We then went our ways to our respectful area. Soon the GMG began!

"Welcome to Day 4 of the Grand Magic Games! We hope you are all ready, because we have an exciting day ahead of us! To start off we have the Starting Event: Cheese cake eating! Pick your contenders" I pushed Erza forward and no one argued… good thing Erza didn't have breakfast! "The contenders are; Erza Scarlet! Gajeel Redfox! Rufus Lohr! Nichiya! And Jura Neekis! The person to eat the most STRAWBERRY cheese cake in 20 minutes wins!" The contestants sat down at tables and the cakes were set down in front of them. "Let the cake eating commence!" they all started eating. "Looks like people are digging into… ERZA HAS ALREADY EATEN 2 CAKES! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" everyone stared at Erza who was happily eating her favourite cake. Only 5 minutes in and Erza had already eaten 7 cakes! At the end of the 20 minutes Erza had demolished 30 cakes! "The winner is… Erza Scarlet with 30 cakes! 2nd place is… Gajeel Redfox with 15 cakes! 3rd place is… Nichiya with 6 cakes! 4th place is… Jura Neekis with 4 cakes! And in 5th place is… Rufus Lohr with 3 cakes!" Erza really loves her cake, doesn't she? Now the battles begin!

**Huntress from Fairy Tail A vs. Laxus from Fairy Tail B**

**Normal Magic Battle**

I'm up! I knew I was battling today! I walked in from one side of the arena, Laxus from the other. "You're going to kill me aren't you?" Laxus asked me. I nodded my head. The gong sounded and I immediately e-quipped my mask to one that showed my mouth, he attacked: "Roar of the Lightning Dragon!" I just ate his lightning. Everyone stared at me in shock! I then attacked, but spoke in my mind, not out loud! 'Roar of the Lightning Dragon!' he was immediately knocked out and everyone was frozen in shock. "S-so the H-Huntress is a d-dragon slayer…" I e-quipped back to my normal mask and walked out from the battle arena and back to the rest of Fairy Tail A. They congratulated me and I just nodded my head in return. The rest of the battles went on…

**Winner – Huntress from Fairy Tail A**

**Rufus from Sabertooth vs. Ren from Blue Pegasus**

**Magical Battle**

**Winner – Rufus from Sabertooth**

**Mystogen from Fairy Tail B vs. Chelia from Lamia Scale**

**Non-magical Battle**

**Winner – Mystogen**

"The points for today are as follows: in 5th place is… Lamia Scale with 24 points! 4th place is… Blue Pegasus with 32 points! 3rd place is… Fairy Tail B with 60 points! 2nd place is… Fairy Tail A with 66 points! In 1st place is… Sabertooth with 70 points! We hope that you enjoyed Day 4! Please come back and join us for Day 5! Mages, get some rest, the final is tomorrow!" Mato (Pumpkin guy) yelled. I really am glad that he no longer says kabo! We all then walked to the pub (Including me), I pulled Erza, Mira and Wendy out.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Guys…" Huntress said, taking off her mask. "What is it?" Erza asked. "I fear that Fairy Tail is not going to win! I-I don't want to leave Fairy Tail!" Lucy (Huntress) spoke, tears threatening to fall down her face. "Don't worry Lucy-san! We won't lose!" Wendy said determination clear in her voice. "Yea Lucy! We will win for sure!" Mira cheered. "I know but there is only a small chance that Fairy Tail will win!" Lucy then let the tears fall down her face. "W-what do you mean, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked. "I have the ability to see the future, or just the probability of the future!" Lucy cried. "We will still try!" Erza said, eyes blazing with determination. Lucy nodded her head and put her mask back on. "We had best get back to the pub." With that, they walked back to the pub, unaware about the person spying on them.

**Mira's P.O.V**

I hope that Lucy's probability of the future is wrong! I don't want to lose her again! No matter what, she is my little sister, we will win!

**Wendy's P.O.V**

No, Lucy-san has to be wrong! I can't lose my big sister again! I will try my hardest! No matter what, I will not let myself lose!

**Erza's P.O.V**

I am really worried about what Lucy told us, but we still have a chance… even if it's small. I will not lose my little sister again! I swear that someone was spying on us… oh well!

I walked back with the others, no word spoken between us. Once we got there we all sat down at a table and watched people get drunk and dance around stupidly, we couldn't help but laugh at them (Not Lucy, she was in her 'Huntress mode', as we call it!). We stayed at the bar till about 11pm and then we left for the hotel. Once there, Wendy, Huntress and I went to our room and we each got ready for bed. Before I fell asleep I thought one thing… 'How can Lucy sleep with a mask on?' then I fell asleep…

* * *

**It may take a while for me to write a new chapter; i am currently writing 2 stories!**

**My second story is called: The Dragon of Darkness**


	14. Day 5

**The voting for who Lucy will end up with is still on... do not let this chapter put you off!**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Day 5**

**Erza's P.O.V**

I walked back with the others, no word spoken between us. Once we got there we all sat down at a table and watched people get drunk and dance around stupidly, we couldn't help but laugh at them (Not Lucy, she was in her 'Huntress mode', as we call it!). We stayed at the bar till about 11pm and then we left for the hotel. Once there, Wendy, Huntress and I went to our room and we each got ready for bed. Before I fell asleep I thought one thing… 'How can Lucy sleep with a mask on?' then I fell asleep…

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke up at 6am, I needed all the sleep I could get for today! Today is the finale, and what a finale it will be! I got up and got ready, I then woke the others and once all ready, we went down stairs for breakfast. Whilst we were eating, others started joining us. Soon all of team A and B were down stairs eating and chatting, then the time came for us to go to the arena, we wished each other luck before going to the arena. Soon the final day began…

"Welcome to the final day of the Grand magic Games! Today shall determine who the winner is! This lucky guild will getthe title: strongest guild in Fiore, 30 million jewels and the Huntress will join their guild! Let's start the Starting Event! The event is… Monster Defeat! Please pick your contenders!" I walked forward and everyone agreed (Not Natsu, he wanted to go… Erza knocked him out…) "The contenders are… from Sabertooth its Orga Nanagear! From Blue Pegasus its Ichiya! From Lamia Scale its Yuka Suzuki! From Fairy Tail B its Laxus Dreyar! And from Fairy Tail A its Huntress!" a large majority of the crowd were cheering for me others for Orga or Laxus… only a few people were cheering or the others. "You will go in one at a time; you must defeat as many monsters as you can in 5 minutes! These sticks will determine your order, pick yours!" I picked mine 5th, great… I created myself a chair to sit down on. People looked at me till I showed them my number. I watched the people before me go up into the castle; Yuka first… he didn't do well, Ichiya second… he did better but still not the best, Laxus third… he practically electrocuted everything he saw so he did pretty well, Orga next… he did about the same thing as Laxus with his black lightning… maybe not as well though, finally my turn! I walked into the castle and I was immediately surrounded by monsters, I have decided to use some magic I 'learnt' from a mage during a mission. I chanted very quietly.

"_I call upon the light of hell,_

_Come to my aid._

_You rest upon lost and lonely souls,_

_O, Devil of Dark,_

_I live inside the darkness you bring._

_Come and destroy all my foes,_

_**Black Light of Hell!"**_

As I was chanting a black magic circle appeared beneath me, and black light appeared in my hands. Once the chant was finished, the ball of black light grew until it covered the entire castle, destroying all the monsters! Everyone's eyes were wide and mouths touching the floor. "All t-the monsters a-are d-destroyed!" Mato yelled. I then walked out of the castle. "Here are the results, in 5th place is… Yuka Suzuki! 4th place is… Ichiya! 3rd place is… Orga Nanagear! 2nd place is… Laxus Dreyar! And in 1st place is… the Huntress! Now we can begin the battle part! All will be normal magical battles!" the stadium erupted with cheers.

**Grey from Fairy Tail A vs. Minerva from Sabertooth**

Poor, poor Grey… Minerva will win…

**Winner – Minerva from Sabertooth**

**Rouge from Sabertooth vs. Lyon from Lamia Scale**

Poor, poor Lyon… Rouge will win…

**Winner – Rouge from Sabertooth**

Now the fun can begin! "For the final battle of the 10th Grand Magic Games we will have, EVERYONE vs. HUNTRESS! Yes we mean everyone, even her own team will be going against her!" murmurs were going around the stadium. I smirked behind my mask… It's time!

**Normal P.O.V**

Everyone walked into the arena and they all went to one side of it, Huntress at the other. "We need to work together if we are going to defeat her!" Erza said in a hushed voice. "I agree with armour girl!" Minerva said, also in a hushed voice. They then chatted on ways to defeat her and her weaknesses; none! Little did they know that Huntress could hear every word! Soon they all took battle positions. Of the tragedies that will occur! Everything was chaos when the gong sounded…

As soon as the gong sounded, Huntress e-quipped into a mask that shows her mouth and created shadow monsters to fight for her. The first person to attack her was Gajeel. "Roar of the metal dragon!" he yelled as he sent his roar at the, unknown to them, all elemental dragon slayer. Huntress just stood there and ate the metal, surprising everyone! "Listen!" Erza yelled. "Huntress is an all elemental Dragon slayer!" Mira finished. Everyone was either fighting a shadow monster or Huntress, things started going wrong, in the already blood stained arena, when Erza attacked Huntress with a sword. Huntress quickly e-quipped a sword and they got into a sword fight, no one dared to approach the two fighting mages! They seemed evenly matched, each putting cuts and scratches on each other's bodies! But that all ended when Huntress managed to get Erza's sword from her! Before Erza could e-quip another sword, Huntress plunged her sword into the stomach of the Titania, it pierced through her armour and went right through to the other side of her body, it pierced right through her stomach and through her back. Her blood pouring onto the floor from the hole going right through her. Huntress then picked her up by her hair and chucked her to the other side of the arena. As soon as she stopped rolling, she curled up into a fatal position and laid there in a pool of her own blood. Mira stopped her battle with a shadow monster and ran straight to Erza. "Erza! Please Erza stay awake!" Mira yelled, placing Erza's head on her lap. "I-I-I'm s-sorry… I f-failed!" were Erza's last words before she fell limp in Mira's arms, her eyes cold and lifeless. Mira gently laid her down and closed her eyes, eyes that will never open again. "YOU MONSTER!" Mira yelled, changing into her most powerful demon: Demon Halphas!

Mira fought with all her might, fuelled by rage of the murder of her nakama and childhood rival, Huntress was just dodging all her attacks. One attack hit her though; it did not do any damage to her, but it smashed her mask! The world got to see Huntress's eyes for the first time; one black and one gold eye, the golden one kept changing color when she used magic. This, of course, made her angry, she charged at Mira sword in her hand, the sword with Erza's blood on it! Mira flew down and grabbed Erza's sword and another sword fight happened, this time in the air, this sword fight ended with the same result… People yelled Mira's name as she fell to earth, only to be caught by Natsu. "Oi, Mira! Stay awake!" he was panicking now, he placed Mira down at the side of the arena. "Don't die! You can't die! We have already lost Erza! We can't lose you!" Mira shakily turned her head to look at Natsu and Wendy, who had come to heal Mira, "T-t-tell E-Elfm-man a-and Lis-sana I-I l-love t-them!" She said her voce fading with each word. Then, just like Erza, she fell limp in Natsu's arms, her eyes turned cold and lifeless, and a sad smile on her face. Wendy shook her head and started crying, unable to do anything.

It was now Natsu's turn to charge at Huntress. "What the hell! Why are you killing your nakama?!" he was so angry that his dragon force activated, the other dragon slayers followed and all changed into dragon force mode, not Wendy, she was healing others and helping drag the unconscious to the edge of the arena. The dragon slayers fought with all their might but they could not even scratch her, for she could eat all their elements! Not even a 4 people unison raid worked! Then she teleported behind Rouge and grabbed his wrist and placed her sword at his neck, he could not escape her gasp no matter how hard he tried! This stopped the rest from attacking her, "Let him go!" Sting yelled. "Why?" this was the first time she had spoken, to them. Her voice was sweet like an angel, but her actions were that of a devil! "B-because…" Sting tried to think of an excuse. "Because what?" she asked. "Just because!" Sting yelled. "That reason's not good enough… not he will have to pay…" their eyes widened as Huntress removed the sword and grabbed his arms, yanking them up and hearing two satisfying snaps, Rouge yelled out in pain "It looks like Rouge here won't be able to use his arms… especially now that Wendy has fainted from using up too much magic… maybe I should be nice and put him out of his pain…" the others realized what she meant and started yelling and begging her not to. Their attempts were futile. Huntress then wrapped one of her arms around his head, the other around his neck, she pulled them as hard as she could till she heard another snap, signaling that his neck was now broken. She let his now lifeless body fall to the floor as others gasped, cried, screamed or yelled at her. Noting could change the fact that his eyes were now cold and lifeless, just like Erza and Mira's, his body unmoving. Huntress then teleported behind them and with one blow, they were knocked unconscious. Huntress then moved Sting, Gajeel and Natsu's bodies to where the other unconscious people where, Rouges body to where the dead are (Only Erza and Mira). Huntress decided to end this; she was going to use the improved Urano Metria!

"_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine all around!_  
_**Urano Metria!"**_

Once the chant was finished the blood stained arena was filled with golden light and stars rained down on the people (Not the audience!). Once the light had faded and the dust was gone, it was reviled that there was a lone figure standing in the middle of the blood covered arena, surrounded by the dead or unconscious, one female giving out a crazed laugh… The Huntress was the winner! "T-t-the w-winner I-is H-Huntress!" Huntress gave out another crazed laugh before speaking, "That's not true!" she laughed again "W-what do you mean?" Mato asked. "Huntress is dead! She died ages ago! I believe that joining Fairy Tail was her last act in this world!" 'Huntress' gave out another laugh. "B-but h-hoe y-you're standing r-right there!" A judge asked. "No, this is just her body!" she laughed again. "It seems that my fun is over! It is a shame to leave such a powerful body… but I must go now! Tata, farewell, sayonara, au revoir!" with that Huntress's body turned black and a black shadow came out of her body, the shadow was in the shape of a human and came out as if her body was being separated into two! As soon as this shadow thing was out of her body, she collapsed onto the ground, eyes cold, staring and lifeless, body unmoving, The Huntress was dead… died a while ago. The shadow gave out one last laugh before disappearing, never to be seen again! Mato then spoke, "Let's have a 2 minute silence for the dead… R.I.P Erza Scarlet, a brave and powerful warrior. R.I.P Mira-Jane Stratuss, a powerful mage and a loving sister. R.I.P Rouge Cheney, also a powerful mage and a silent hero. Last but not least… R.I.P Lucy Heartfillia, also known as Huntress, the most powerful mage the universe has ever seen, a caring friend and a very nice girl…" the Fairy Tail members were shocked to find out that Huntress was Lucy, this made them only grieve more… no one will forget this day.

* * *

**Is this the end?**

**NO!**

**There is maybe one more chapter left!**

**Don't kill me for what I have done!**

**I can still make all pairings work including those who are 'dead'**

**Here is a little priview of the next chapter:**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I don't believe it! It worked! Maybe I went a bit too far…


	15. Dead?

**I am sorry for 'Killing' them!**

**Please enjoy**

**I do not own fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Dead?**

**Normal P.O.V**

Mato then spoke, "Let's have a 2 minute silence for the dead… R.I.P Erza Scarlet, a brave and powerful warrior. R.I.P Mira-Jane Stratuss, a powerful mage and a loving sister. R.I.P Rouge Cheney, also a powerful mage and a silent hero. Last but not least… R.I.P Lucy Heartfillia, also known as Huntress, the most powerful mage the universe has ever seen, a caring friend and a very nice girl…" the Fairy Tail members were shocked to find out that Huntress was Lucy, this made them only grieve more… no one will forget this day.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I don't believe it! It worked! Maybe I went a bit too far… 'Guys, can you hear me?' I telepathically say. 'I can and my stomach feels weird!' I hear Erza telepathically. 'Of course it will and so does mine!' I hear chuckling 'You can speak Mira, my neck is killing me!' I giggle telepathically. Then Rouge speaks again. 'Don't you think that you went a bit far?' I think for a moment. 'Maybe…' they all sigh. 'It was fun though, acting to die and all' Erza said. 'Yea, it was!' Mira agreed. 'I too agree… maybe we should get up soon…' Rouge pointed out. 'Once everyone is awake…' they all agreed with me.

**Time Skip: Once Everyone is Awake and Morning**

**Normal P.O.V**

Everyone was now awake and their wounds getting treated, they were also told of what happened and why Huntress was like that. Everyone was sad, and then they heard laughing. They looked around and they saw Erza, Mira, Rouge and Lucy getting up laughing and high fiving each other. Everyone's eyes widened and their jaws fell to the floor. The four then looked at the others before speaking. "I see you all fell for it." Rouge said, back to the emotionless self. "Now I look at it, we really did go a bit too far…" Erza thought out loud. "Yea, I agree…" Mira scratched the back of her head. "Oh, well. It was fun!" Lucy said e-quipping out of her blood stained cloths into a short black skirt and a white t-shirt, her black hair put into a braid. "T-they are a-alive!" Mato yelled. "You don't have to be so loud!" Rouge and Lucy yelled at the same time. Mira giggled at this. "It is time for us to face punishment for what we have done… right after Lucy has healed our wounds and un-broken our bones!" Erza glared at me. "I think that I should do Rouge first, he has a broken neck and two broken arms…" Erza nodded he head and started putting her arm in and out of the hole in her body, Mira did the same. "Stop that, it's weird sticking your hand through your body!" she then put her hands on Rouge's neck and chanted a healing spell, a huge crack was heard and Rouges neck straightened, she then proceeded to his arms. Once done she moved onto Erza's hole, she chanted a spell and the blood disappeared and the flesh grew back till the hole was gone, she did the same to Mira. Lissana then ran at Mira, hugging her and crying, Mira hugged back. They were soon joined by Elfman who was talking how un-manly it is to fake your death, people awwwed at the scene. Wendy ran and hugged Lucy and Erza, she stayed hugging Erza. Frosch flew at Rouge crying, Happy did the same but at Lucy. "Lushy! You're alive!" she patted Happy on the head before hugging him.

**Rouge's P.O.V**

I really think that Lucy went a bit far with this but it was fun, as I hugged Frosch I thought back to when she asked me about doing this.

**Flash Back (When Natsu confronted Lucy and she ran into Rouge)**

"Congratulations on being in the lead! Sabertooth is doing very well!" she said as she looked down at Fro and noticed that he was asleep. "Thank you. Fairy Tail is also doing well." She nodded. "Rouge…" she looked up. "Yes?" She then took a deep breath. "They are going to do a huge battle at the end and I was thinking of doing something" I was curious at what she wanted to do. "Ok, what is it?" she smiled a beautiful smile… wait what? Beautiful? "The final battle is me vs. everyone and I want to trick them…" I thought for a second "Go on. " I signaled for her to continue. "I will 'kill' some people!" my eyes widened. "K-kill!?" she smiled at me again. "Well not really kill, just make it look like I killed them!" I relaxed. "What do you want me to do?" I already knew what was coming. "I want you to be one of them!" I thought. "Would it hurt?" I was being very cautious; who wouldn't someone just said that they will 'kill' you! "No, I would use my magic to stop it from hurting or killing you. I would also use magic to stop your body from moving unless pushed. You in?" I could see that she really wanted me to do this, anyway, how could I say no to her beautiful eyes, her honey brown eye and her sparkling gold eye… stop it Rouge! Don't think like that! "Sure I'm in!" Her face immediately lit up and she hugged me, Fro managed to get away before she hugged me. I could feel my face heat up. I covered Fro's mouth before he could speak. I was saved by Mira, "Lucy, can I join?" Lucy stopped hugging me and looked at Mira. "Sure!" Mira smiled.

**Flash Back End**

That is the time when me and Mira agreed to this… it is also the time where I fell in love with her. I know it's pointless though, she could never like me like that! We are in different guilds, rival guilds… wait… Sabertooth won the GMG so that means that she will be joining Sabertooth! My chances just got better!

* * *

**I told you i could make it work!**


	16. New Guild

**Sorry that it took so long to update!**

**A winner has been decided!**

**Lucy shall end up with...**

* * *

**Chapter 16: New Guild**

**Rouge's P.O.V**

That is the time when me and Mira agreed to this… it is also the time where I fell in love with her. I know it's pointless though, she could never like me like that! We are in different guilds, rival guilds… wait… Sabertooth won the GMG so that means that she will be joining Sabertooth! My chances just got better!

**Normal P.O.V**

"L-L-Lucy! Y-you're a-alive!" the members of Fairy Tail yelled. They all ran at Lucy and hugged her; she laughed happily and hugged them back. Most were crying as they hugged her, crying tears of happiness. "Now we can give the results for the 10th Grand Magic Games!" Everyone immediately shut up at those words. "In 5th place is… Lamia Scale with 34 points!" people clapped and cheered for them. "In 4th place is… Blue Pegasus with 36 points!" the clapping and cheering got slightly louder. "In 3rd place is… Fairy Tail B with 66 points!" the clapping and cheering was even louder now, the same thing going through everyone's minds… who won, Sabertooth or Fairy Tail A? "In 2nd place is…" there was a looonnnnnng dramatic pause, the stadium in total silence, bringing lots of suspension. "Fairy Tail A with 88 points!" the crowd went wild; Fairy Tail was quiet, knowing that they had just lost somebody they had just got back. "That means the winner of the 10th Grand Magic Games, the guild now with the title: Strongest Guild in Fiore, 30 million jewels and Huntress in their guild… with 92 points… Sabertooth!" the crowd's cheers were deafening!

**Rouge's P.O.V**

"That means the winner of the 10th Grand Magic Games, the guild now with the title: Strongest Guild in Fiore, 30 million jewels and Huntress in their guild… with 92 points… Sabertooth!" When am I ever wrong? I knew Sabertooth won! I still have my chances with Lucy! I can't wait till she comes to Sabertooth! I am being a bit un-thoughtful though… she does have to leave Fairy Tail again… I should feel sorry for her but I can't help but be glad…

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I have to leave Fairy Tail again… I have to leave Fairy Tail again… I have to leave Fairy Tail again… I can't believe we lost… what am I going to do? At least I am friends with one person form Sabertooth, Rouge… I guess I need to keep my image so… I guess I am staying in my 'Huntress mode' as Erza, Mira and Wendy call it. I will keep up my walls; I will not show any emotion! That may be hard when I may just slightly be falling for R-R-Ro-Rouge! Did I just think that! I thought I loved Natsu! Loved… I **loved **Natsu… I was lost in my trail of thought so I didn't realize that we had already left the arena and gone to the bar, Erza snapped me out of my trance, "-cy! Lucy! Huntress!" she yelled. "What?" I asked. "You had zoned out…" I could see that she was sad, about me going to Sabertooth no doubt. "Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't realize… I was just thinking about stuff…" I took off my mask as I spoke. "What stuff?" she asked me. "Going to Sabertooth…" we sat there in silence till we heard Master speak up, "Today we celebrate, for we have come second place in the GMG!" everyone cheered. "But it is also a sad day as we are saying goodbye to Huntress…" I tell that he was hoping that they had forgotten who I really was… they hadn't… "Why?" Natsu asked. "Why what Master asked. "Why does Luce have to leave, none of us signed up for this rule!" that was true but there was nothing we could do, it was too late to do anything. I was joining Sabertooth and there was nothing we could do about it. "I am sorry but… there is nothing we can do, I am joining Sabertooth and that's that!" I didn't let any emotion show in my voice. "But L-"I cut him off. "That's that! There is nothing you can do!" I surprised my-self with how I just snapped. "I will miss you Lucy!" Mira yelled crying; she then ran at me and hugged me, crying her eyes out. I hugged her back and soon Erza joined our hug, then Wendy, then Juvia, then Cana, then the rest of the Fairy Tail girls, it was a huge group hug with everyone crying. Soon everyone left the hug and sat down, attaching themselves to one of the boys and cried into their chests, the boys' awkwardly patted them on the back, not knowing what to exactly do. "You will visit sometimes, won't you?" Erza asked. I smiled sadly at her, "Of course I will! Now Makarov, I believe that you need to remove my guild mark?" he nodded at this and walked forward to me, he then put his hand over mine and a orb of light appeared and when it vanished, so was my mark. "I will miss all of you!" I cried. "Will you at least stay with us for one more night?" Wendy asked me. "Sure I would love to!" I smiled at her.

**Normal P.O.V**

The rest of the night was spent partying, drinking, crying or just plain being stupid! The night went to fast in the eyes of many as they had to say goodbye to their beloved 'Celestial Mage' but the time came when she had to leave to Kagayaku **(I don't know where Sabertooth is so here is a random name for the town!)**, to Sabertooth. Huntress put her mask back on and walked to the train station, to get on a train for 3 hours.

On the train Lucy listened to music on her sound pod, trying to ignore all the stares and excited whispering she was getting. She stared out the window, watching the hills, mountains, towns, woods, deserts as they passed. She fell asleep 30 minutes into the train ride and woke up 15 minutes till arriving. Once there she got off and walked around Kagayaku, eventually reaching Sabertooth.

Huntress stood outside the guild for what seemed like 10 minutes before getting the courage to push the massive doors open. She was glad about one thing… only Fairy Tail and a select few heard her real name being announced, so people still don't know that she is Lucy Heartfillia! Once the doors were open, she was greeted by stares and smiles. Minerva approached her, a friendly smile on her face…

* * *

**Please review!**

**I need some feedback!**


	17. Welcome to Sabertooth

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Welcome to Sabertooth**

**Normal P.O.V**

Huntress stood outside the guild for what seemed like 10 minutes before getting the courage to push the massive doors open. She was glad about one thing… only Fairy Tail and a select few heard her real name being announced, so people still don't know that she is Lucy Heartfillia! Once the doors were open, she was greeted by stares and smiles. Minerva approached her, a friendly smile on her face…

"Hello, my name is Minerva!" Minerva stuck her hand out for Huntress to shake, but when she only got a nod in reply she withdrew it. "Welcome to Sabertooth! I need to tell you about some stuff, please follow me!" she led Huntress down a hall and spoke as they were walking, "Just to tell you we have a new Master! She is much better than my father! She is really kind and her name is Mrs Satan, don't let her name fool you though! Ah, here is the office!" Minerva knocked on the office door and a feminine come in was heard from inside. Minerva pushed open the door and allowed Huntress to enter, she than closed the door and left, back to the main hall.

**Huntress's P.O.V**

**Inside The Office**

Sabertooth really is grand! The main colours seem to be red, gold and blue! The halls were a deep blue with gold intricate designs on, simply amazing! The guild itself is much, much larger than Fairy Tail, almost as large as my mansion! One another note, they have a new, much nicer guild master! I am really glad about that! I hate Jiemma, he's mean, crewel and an Ero-Sennin*!

I entered the office and sat down in a seat, I then looked at Mrs. Satan, she looked to be in her 30s and she had long silver hair, calm misty blue eyes and was wearing a dress similar to Mira's, she had a heartwarming smile and everything about her said nice! She then started speaking. "Hello Huntress! It is an honor to meet you!" I nodded my head at her so she carried on. "It is another honor for you to join Sabertooth! But I am sorry for making you leave Fairy Tail… I'm sorry! Now… as your guild master… I need to know your name… if that's ok…" I nodded my head and took off my mask and spoke. "Lucy… my name is Lucy Heartfillia!" she looked shocked at this. "L-L-Lucy He-Heartfillia, the celestial mage of Fairy Tail that went missing over 3 years ago?" I nodded my head. "Ok… now, where would you like your mark?" I pointed at my right hand, "Black please." She nodded happily and stamped on my Sabertooth mark. "Let's introduce you to the guild!" I put my mask back on and nodded my head.

We then got up and left the office and she guided me down the hallways to the main hall. Once there she pulled me on stage and coughed to get everyone's attention. "We have a new member! I would like you to meet the most powerful of the 10 wizard saints, a very powerful wizard who will immediately become S-Class and I am sure you will all like her" I blushed at that bit, "The Huntress!" she pulled me forward so everyone could see me, I waved at them. "Just to say, she probably won't speak so attempting to make her speak is futile!" I walked off the stage and walked up to Minerva, Sting, Rouge and their exceeds. I waved at them and Rouge nodded his head at me, Minerva immediately pulled me on to a seat. "So you don't talk?" she asked me. I nodded my head in reply. "Oh, ok… for your first mission you should come on one with Sting, Rouge, Lector, Frosch and I!" I thought about it for a minute. I nodded my head in approval. "Great! Let's all meet at the train station at 11:30am tomorrow, got that?" we all nodded our head. "Huntress, do you have anywhere to stay?" thinking of that, no, no I don't! I shook my head. "Well you can stay with me! I have a spare room. I thought about it for a while before deciding, I slowly nodded my head. Minerva squealed and dragged me out the guild.

We were walking for only 5 minutes before reaching her house; it was a normal sized house and had two bedrooms, two bathrooms (one attached to each room), one kitchen, a living room and a room with loads of gym equipment in. She gave me a quick tour of the house before taking me to the spare room and leaving to let me settle down...

**Minerva's P.O.V**

I can't believe that the Huntress is in my house! I really have changed since father left, most found my change scary! The only reason I was like that was so I could make a good impression in front of my father… now he's gone I can be myself! I walked to my kitchen to make us some dinner; I can't wait till tomorrow… I have the perfect mission picked, I am sure that Lucy will love it! Yes I know who Huntress is; I was one of the select few who heard her real name… I don't know how that worked! I need to ask her about it, I want to know how she got so strong! I will ask her on the train tomorrow, when the others are unconscious from their motion sickness… although Rouge is her friend and she **speaks** to him… I think that he may like her, as in like like her! I need to investigate, I will be like Sherlock Holms and I will get to the bottom of this case! After all, Rouge never shows emotion so it is very strange for him to fall in love; maybe she will be able to make him show emotion! I CAN'T WAIT!

* * *

Hope you like!

Please Review!


	18. The Train Ride

**Chapter 18: Train Ride**

**Minerva's P.O.V**

Yes I know who Huntress is; I was one of the select few who heard her real name… I don't know how that worked! I need to ask her about it, I want to know how she got so strong! I will ask her on the train tomorrow, when the others are unconscious from their motion sickness… although Rouge is her friend and she **speaks** to him… I think that he may like her, as in like like her! I need to investigate, I will be like Sherlock Holms and I will get to the bottom of this! After all, Rouge never shows emotion so it is very strange for him to fall in love; maybe she will be able to make him show emotion! I CAN'T WAIT!

**Huntress' P.O.V**

I woke up early as normal and decided to make me and Minerva breakfast, so I got up and e-quipped into my normal cloths and mask. Once I was ready I went into the kitchen and started cooking bacon, eggs, toast and some other things. At 9am Minerva got up and ready, once she was done she came into the kitchen and stared at the food neatly laid out on the table and me pouring coffee into mugs. "You cooked breakfast?" I nodded my head. "Thanks!" she then sat down and we started eating, as I was a dragon slayer, I had cooked lots. Once everything was gone, we washed up; once that was done I sat down on the couch and waited for Minerva to pack all her needed things for the mission. By this time it was 10am and we still had 1h 30m left s we decided to go on a walk round Kagayaku. I put Minerva's suitcase into my space field and we set off.

Kagayaku is a very nice town and everyone seems happy, but that doesn't change the fact that people are staring at me in awe! After our walk we sat down in a café and ordered some drinks… Minerva ordered the drinks. I e-quipped into a mask that showed my mouth and drank my coffee, we sat in a calm silence and Minerva told me some stuff about the mission, not much though… at 11:15 we headed to the train station to wait for the twin dragons and their exceeds.

We didn't have to wait long before they arrived, Rouge and Fro went and got the tickets and we boarded our train, as soon as Sting set one foot on the train his face turned green, which I found funny. We found an empty compartment near the back of the train and sat down, Minerva, Sting and Lector on one side and Rouge, Frosch and I on the other. During the first 10 minutes on the train, Minerva knocked out Sting and Rouge's face turned green. I placed Rouges head on my lap and unconsciously started playing with his hair, the green then left his face slightly and was replaced with some red but I didn't think much of it.

**Rouge's P.O.V**

I felt much better when Lucy put my head on her lap but started blushing when she started playing with my hair, I knew Minerva was smirking, I wonder why… oh no! Please no! Has she figured it out? Minerva started questioning Luce about something but I didn't hear because I was so tired…

**Minerva's P.O.V **

This is better than I thought! I couldn't help but smirk when Huntress put his head on her lap and started playing with his hair, I also didn't miss Rouges blush! This is going to be fun! I pushed this to the side of my mind and started questioning Lucy, "So, I know your Lucy Heartfillia!" she jumped and spoke, "H-how?" I smiled at her, "I heard at the GMG." She nodded her head and took off her mask. "So what I want to know is; how did you become so powerful? Why did you leave FT in the first place? What is it like to be the most powerful wizard in Fiore?" she thought for a second, "A lot and I mean a lot of training… plus great teachers. Because they were ignoring me. And all the paparazzi is annoying!" she answered. I nodded my head, "Who trained you?" she raised an eyebrow, "Some people and Dragons" Dragons? "Who?" I asked, "People I can't say and Fir Breath (Igneel), Wendy's Mum (Grandeeney), Metal Face (Metalicana), Acnologia, Splash (Aqua), Sparky (Electra), Shiny (Weisslogia), Blacky (Skiadrum), Baka (Zirconis), Stone (Terra) etc." She replied. "I see you have given all the Dragons except Acnologia a nick name…" she looked up. "His nick name is Ace!" she quickly said. "Ace? Doesn't Ace hate humans?" I asked. "He does, but I am his adopted daughter so he loves me!" she smiled happily. My jaw painfully hit the floor at this. "What!?" I yelled, "Shhhh!" she quickly quietened me, "Your telling me that your Acnologia's daughter?" this may be a problem! "Yes I am!" I gulped; "Our job is to take out the Apocalypse Dragon Acnologia!" she froze, and stared at me. "W-what?" I nodded my head and showed her the flyer. "I have to warn him! I could make a shadow clone to take his place!" I nodded at her idea; I don't want her to have to kill her father! She then went quiet, no doubt talking to Acnologia, I the relaxed back into the chair and let my mind wonder to how to get Rouge and Lucy together.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I told Ace about the circumstances and he then left secretly and let me put a shadow clone is his place for us to kill. I talked to him for the rest of the train ride, still playing with Rouge's hair… I looked down and saw that I was indeed playing with his hair, I just shrugged it of as it seemed to comfort him and stared out of the window for the rest of the train ride…


	19. The Mission

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The mission**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I told Ace about the circumstances and he then left secretly and let me put a shadow clone is his place for us to kill. I talked to him for the rest of the train ride, still playing with Rouge's hair… I looked down and saw that I was indeed playing with his hair; I just shrugged it off as it seemed to comfort him and stared out of the window for the rest of the train ride…

Once we arrived at the station, I woke up the dragon slayers and their exceeds, Rouge blushed when he woke up… I wonder why. We then checked into a hotel and dumped all our stuff there, then we all went and had a look round the town. In no time we were running from fangirls and fanboys, during this run, we all got separated. I had finally managed to lose my fans as I hid in an ally way, someone then ran into me! I looked at the man, who was now on the floor, and immediately recognised him, "Rouge!" He looked up in surprise then smiled… wait…WHAT!? SMILED?! He then spoke, "I see you lost your fans?" it was more of a statement than a question, but I nodded anyway. "You too?" I asked, he nodded. "We need to find a way to get back to the hotel…" I nodded my head, "Do you think that you could teleport us there?" I had totally forgotten that I could do that! I nodded and in a flash, we in the hotel room.

While we were waiting for the others, I was writing my novel and Rouge was helping me. We waited for a good few hours before Minerva appeared, completely out of breath. She stared at us sitting at the table for a while before entering and collapsing on to the bed.

**Minerva's P.O.V**

I had been playing hide and run with my fans for a good few hours before I managed to reach the hotel, it was soooo tiring! I ran into the hotel room, completely out of breath, and I saw Lucy and Rouge sitting at the table. I stared for a while before collapsing on to the bed to hide my smirk. I stayed still pretending to be asleep while listening to Rouge help Lucy with her story/novel. I have a few plans on how to get together, I will tell Sting about my idea, and he could help me! Yes, I will tell him so he can help! It took about one hour till Sting showed up; he was out of breath like I was. We didn't talk we just all went to bed, well Rouge and Lucy did after they were done writing chapter 19 for Lucy's story.

**Rouge's P.O.V**

We all got up at 6:30 to get ready for the mission, taking out the dragon of the apocalypse, Acnologia! It took some while to wake Sting and Lector up, but we did it! With a bucket of icy-water… never mind… Once we had the information we needed from the mayor, we set of into the forest.

We were walking for quite a while and it was dark, the trees blocking almost all the sun's rays. It took a while but we finally reached Acnologia's… cave? We had already devised a plan of action for this, but I am still very nervous about this… but we are Sabertooth's strongest mages, if anyone can do it… it's us! We entered the… den? And we saw Acnologia sleeping; Huntress pulled out a **huge** sword and plunged it into the dragon's stomach. Blood splattered onto us as the sword effortlessly penetrated the dragon's scales, I wiped the blood away and turned around and walked out of the… cave/den thing, as soon as I was out I heard a roar and a feminine figure flew past me and crashed into a tree, successfully knocking it down!

I ran over and helped Huntress up and then another person flew past us, than another! Acnologia then walked out of the cave/den, and roared again. We surrounded Acnologia and all attacked at the same time; Minerva used Yagdo Rigora:

'Nēru Wirugu Mion  
Derusu Erukantiasu  
Yagudo Rigōra!'

Sting used his roar, Huntress used an elemental roar, and I used mine… only injury was from Huntress' roar… that's just a tiny scratch! Acnologia then lifted his… arm? And everything seemed to go in slow motion as Huntress screamed my name and Acnologia's… paw… came closer and closer… then falling? The darkness then takes over and… nothing…

**No One's P.O.V**

Huntress screamed Rouges name and he got hit by Acnologia's… paw, and got knocked of the cliff that they had unknowingly neared. Huntress ran to the cliff and looked down… nothing, just mist… and the very faint sound of running water! Minerva then called Huntress to stop the shadow; Sting was confused by this order but did not move from his shocked state. Acnologia then disappeared into the shadows and Huntress teleported them to the bottom of the cliff, where they were next to a large lake with a river leading off it… a truly beautiful place, if it wasn't for the un-moving body floating face down in the centre…

Huntress dived into the water and swam towards the body and pulled him to the bank, where Minerva pulled him out the water. "He's not breathing!" Minerva yelled. Huntress pulled herself out the water and crawled next to Rouge, "I will use my healing magic!" she said, "It's no use, Lucy… he's dead!" Minerva yelled, Sting was trying to get his head around what was happening; Huntress spoke, Minerva just called Huntress Lucy and Rouges…d-dead! Huntress shook her head and spoke again, "This is no ordinary healing spell!" power then started flooding out of Huntress in huge waves and a green glow encased her and Rouge…

"'_Watashi wa, _

_Ten to jigoku e no yobidashi Kono shōnen no inochi o sukuu, _

_Watashi ga tanomu! _

_Tamashī sēbā iyashi!'"_

A flash of light happened and Huntress collapsed and Rouge was fine… from what they could see. Sing picked Huntress up bridal style and Minerva ended up giving an unconscious Rouge a piggy-back ride! They then ran as fast as they could to the village's hospital! They then got the jewels from the mission and went back to the hospital, only to hear that Rouge has woken up… and Huntress is in a coma…

* * *

**Please Review!**


	20. When Will You Wake Up?

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 20: When Will You Wake Up?**

**Normal P.O.V**

A flash of light happened and Huntress collapsed and Rouge was fine… from what they could see. Sing picked Huntress up bridal style and Minerva ended up giving an unconscious Rouge a piggy-back ride! They then ran as fast as they could to the village's hospital! They then got the jewels from the mission and went back to the hospital, only to hear that Rouge has woken up… and Huntress is in a coma…

"A c-c-coma?" Minerva asked, the nurse nodded sadly while leading us to Rouge's room. "Do you know when she will wake up?" Sting asked. The nurse shook her head slowly. "We have never seen anything like this before, we don't know anything about her condition…" the nurse sighed; "Rouge is inside there…" she pointed at a door then left. We walked into the room and saw Rouge sitting up leaning against the wall.

Minerva approached him, followed by Sting, Lector and Frosch "How are you feeling?" Minerva asked. "Fine… I guess…" he answered, Fro flew over to his crying, "Fro was worried about you Rouge-kun! Fro came here as soon as he heard!" Rouge patted his head as Fro settled in his arms, "I'm ok, no need to worry." Fro sniffed and smiled at him.

Rouge looked up, "Hey, where's Huntress?" Minerva, Sting and the Exceeds looked down sadly, "Where is she?" Rouge was now getting worried, "She… she…" Sting whispered. "She what?" Rouge asked, now extremely worried, a silence overcame all of them Fro's voice broke the silence "She's in a coma…" Rouge looked down at him in surprise, "S-s-she's w-what?" Fro looked up at him sadly, "Lucy-chan's in a coma…"

**Rouge's P.O.V**

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move… I couldn't do anything… how did it happen, was it Acnologia? It had to have been… right? I can't believe it… someone as powerful as her… in a coma… the girl I l-love… in a coma… "How?" one word was all I could say, I looked up to look them in the eyes. "She saved you…" that shocked me, "What?" Minerva looked uncomfortable so Sting took over. "You died, she saved you…" I-I I d- died? She saved me? "When you fell down the cliff, you landed in a lake face down… your death was either caused by the impact or drowning… she used some spell and collapsed… she hasn't woken up since then…" it took a while for me to process all the information that I had just been given. It's my fault; "It's not your fault…" said Fro, "Fro knows that's what you thinking, but your wrong…" Minerva then spoke, "She's right, Lucy chose to do it, and without her doing it, you would be dead… at least she's still alive…"

Sting looked angry for some reason, "Alright why the hell are you calling Huntress Lucy?" Oh, yea… Sting doesn't know who she is; I guess I need to tell him… "Huntress' name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia…" Sting looked shocked. "Lucy Heartfillia? As in the girl who was in Fairy Tail and disappeared a few years ago?" I nodded "That's her…" Minerva sighed, "You need to rest, and we will be back tomorrow…" Fro then leapt out of my arms and Minerva forced me to lie down. "Goodnight, Rouge" she stood up and left, Sting gave me a nod and left, followed by the exceeds. I then started to drift off; I was really tired for some reason…

**Sting's P.O.V**

Poor Rouge… it must be hard for him… me and Minerva walked in silence, a silence that was only broken when we were inside the hotel room, "We have been given an ok to move Lucy to the guild's infirmary…" this shocked me, "What?" she looked at me, "I mean, wouldn't it be best to keep her here in case anything happens?" she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "They have a mage that can teleport us to the guild, so the journey is no problem. They also said that it may be best for our mage doctors to have a look…" I sighed in defeat of the battle that never occurred. "I guess so…" she lied down on her bed and spoke again, "We will be going as soon as Rouge is better… so a few days."

**Time Skip: A Few Days Later**

**No Ones P.O.V**

Rouge was now all better and they could now go back to Sabertooth, but Huntress was still sleeping on in her stable condition… They were now standing outside the hospital, Huntress on Rouges' back, piggy-back style. They were about to be teleported back to the guild by a mage from the hospital that has teleportation magic. "You ready?" the mage asked. They nodded in reply and, in a flash of light, they were standing in front of the guild hall. The mage left back to the hospital and they were left standing in front of the guild. They nodded at each other and Sting pushed open the guild doors and they entered; all eyes falling on them. People were mainly looking at the unconscious Huntress on Rouge's back; Rouge ignored the stares and walked straight to the infirmary, followed by the others. Everyone in the guild were wondering what happened, after all its not every day that your strongest wizards come back to the guild covered in bandages and your strongest unconscious! Meanwhile Rouge was laying Huntress down on a bed in the infirmary, and pulled the covers on her and walked out, to report to Master Satan…

**Time Skip: A Week**

It has been a week and Huntress has still not woken up! Everyone is worried and the doctors have no idea what's wrong with her! People are losing hope that she will ever wake up! Then one day, the doors were kicked open by 5 cloaked figures. "Where is Huntress?" the smallest one asked with a feminine voice. "Why should we tell you?" Sting asked, "Do you want her to wake up or not?" a male voice asked. Rouge recognised them, after all Huntress told him everything except the Acnologia thing (the father thing). "Are you J, Z, M, U and K?" Rouge asked. They nodded their heads, "She's in the infirmary, I will take you there…" Rouge then stood up and lead the figures to the infirmary. "What are you doing, Rouge!?" Sting yelled after them…

* * *

**Please Review!**


	21. The Awakening

**Sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter**

**I have just been so busy.**

**Anyway...**

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Awakening**

**No Ones P.O.V**

It has been a week and Huntress has still not woken up! Everyone is worried and the doctors have no idea what's wrong with her! People are losing hope that she will ever wake up! Then one day, the doors were kicked open by 5 cloaked figures. "Where is Huntress?" the smallest one asked with a feminine voice. "Why should we tell you?" Sting asked, "Do you want her to wake up or not?" a male voice asked. Rouge recognised them, after all Huntress told him everything except the Acnologia thing (the father thing). "Are you J, Z, M, U and K?" Rouge asked. They nodded their heads, "She's in the infirmary, I will take you there…" Rouge then stood up and lead the figures to the infirmary. "What are you doing, Rouge!?" Sting yelled after them…

"She's in there…" Rouge said, pointing towards the infirmary door. "Thanks, Rouge" Z said. "Wake her up, please…" Rouge asked softly. "We will, don't worry!" the feminine voice of M whispered. The 5 cloaked figures then entered the infirmary and pulled their hoods down revealing Zeref, Jellal, Meredy, Ultear and Kinniku, the 5 then approached Huntress. "I hope this works…" Zeref mumbled, "Have more faith in yourself, Zeref…" Ultear said placing a hand on his shoulder. "You should at least try your best; we all know that you can do it!" Kinniku said smiling softly. "Your right…" Zeref took a deep breath and started chanting…

'_Anata no nemuri kara mewosamasu, _

_Anata no ai wa, anzendearu , _

_Anata no yūjin no kōru o kiku _

_Me o samashi ni modoru... _

_Yami kōru'_

Nothing happened… "It didn't work…" Zeref said sadly. "Baka! You don't even remember your own spells!" Ultear yelled. "What do you mean?" Zeref asked. "It takes a few hours before the person the spell was casted on wakes up, remember?" Ultear sighed. "Oh, yea… I knew that!" Zeref said with a light bulb appearing over his head, Ultear then muttered idiot under her breath. "How many hours?" Meredy asked. "3-4" Zeref said. "So you remember now?" Kinniku asked "Of course I do! I created this spell! I would never forget!" Zeref said, the others just shook their heads. "Is it done?" Rogues voice startled them as none of them noticed him come in. "Yes it's done, Lucy should wake up in 3-4 hours." Jellal answered, Rouge let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "That's a relief. Follow me, the others are yelling at me for letting strangers see Huntress!" The others nodded and pulled their hoods back over their heads.

When they entered the main hall, all eyes were on them. "Rogue, you need to explain!" The stern voice of Minerva broke the silence, Rogue sighed. "These are Z, J, U, M and K… They are Huntress' friends and they also trained Huntress…" Every eye in the room widened. "T-t-they t-trained H-Huntress?!" Sting asked, Rogue and the cloaked nodded their heads. "~Fro thinks that they are powerful~" Fro sung whilst floating over and landing on Rogues head. Then the one said to be M screamed kawaii and grabbed Fro and started stroking the female exceed, the exceed purred and closed her eyes snuggling into M's arms. "They came here to wake up Huntress…" Rogue said before being almost immediately cut off by Minerva and Sting speaking in unison, "Did they do it?" Then U steed forwards and spoke, "Z succeeded in doing the spell and Huntress should wake up in 3-4 hours…" The whole guild seemed to relax at this, before Minerva spoke up. "Rogue?" Rogue looked at her, "How did you know who they were?" This question seemed to get the whole guilds interest. "Huntress told me!" Seeing the guilds confused look he carried on speaking, "She told me, Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss during the Grand Magic Games…" That got rid of everyone's confused looks but Minerva's and Sting's. "Why did she tell you?" Sting's question seemed to surprise Rogue, "What?" Sting then repeated the question. "Why did she tell you?" Rogue had to think for a few seconds before answering, "Because we were friends when we were children and I immediately recognised her as Huntress…" Minerva then spoke up. "You were? You never told us you came from a rich family!" The guild seemed to get more confused, "I didn't… we meet when her mum took her out to the village after all you can't keep children locked up in a mansion all their lives…" Minerva and Sting nodded their heads in understanding. "Is the questioning done?" Minerva and Sting nodded their heads again. "Good!" For the next few hours Z, J, U, M, K, Rogue, Sting, Fro, Lector and Minerva sat at a table in the corner of the guild chatting.

Once 3 hours were up, Z, J, U, M, K and Rogue then walked to the infirmary to wait for Huntress to wake up. They only had to wait 10 minutes till she started stirring and another 5 before she opened her eyes. "How are you feeling?" Rogue asked in a gentle voice. Huntress used her telepathy to talk to them. 'I'm fine, feeling a little weird but otherwise fine… I'm glad to see that you are ok, Rogue' then Z, J, U, M and K took of their hoods and Huntress gasped. 'Zeref, Jellal, Ultear, Meredy, Kinniku! What are you doing here?!' Jellal chuckled 'To wake a certain sleeping beauty from her slumber of course!' Huntress then blushed under her mask. 'Do you thing that you can move?' Ultear asked. Huntress nodded and swung her legs off the bed and shakily stood up, before falling into Rogue, 'Ok, I can't really walk…' The others just chuckled and Rogue then pulled Huntress on to his back so he was giving her a piggy back ride, Huntress blushed again and was glad that no one could see it. 'A lot of people were worried about you, namely Minerva, Sting, Lector and Frosch… but the others were as well!' Zeref then pulled up his hood and spoke, 'Well, let's go to the main hall?' The others nodded, pulled up their hoods and started making their way to the main hall. Rogue followed with Huntress still on his back.

When they entered the hall, all eyes were on them… again, but most eyes were on Huntress who was on Rogues back. Huntress looked around and waved to Minerva, Sting, Lector and Fro who immediately ran over to them. "It's good to see you awake, Huntress!" Sting smiled, Minerva and the exceeds nodded in agreement. Huntress just shrugged, and wrapped her arms around Rogues neck. Minerva seemed to get a strange gleam in her eyes when Huntress did that, but that gleam went unnoticed by everyone but Sting, who decided to ask about it later.

After a few hours of chatting Zeref, Jellal, Ultear, Meredy and Kinniku had to go. Huntress hugged them before they left, which surprised everyone but them. Huntress then walked with Minerva back to Minerva's house, once there Huntress then e-quipped into pyjamas and collapsed on to the futon and fell asleep. Minerva just smiled before changing and climbing into her bed and also fell asleep…

* * *

**I hope it was worth your long wait...**

**Please review?**


	22. Kira Cheney?

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I Wrote it as soon as possible**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Kira Cheney?!**

After a few hours of chatting Zeref, Jellal, Ultear, Meredy and Kinniku had to go. Huntress hugged them before they left, which surprised everyone but them. Huntress then walked with Minerva back to Minerva's house, once there Huntress then e-quipped into pyjamas and collapsed on to the futon and fell asleep. Minerva just smiled before changing and climbing into her bed and also fell asleep…

**Time Skip: One Week**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

It has been a week since Zeref and the others came and woke me up, it has also been a week that I have been absolutely sure about my feelings… I Lucy Heartfillia (Huntress), the no.1 wizard saint, the Princess of the Dragons (Yes, you heard me! :P)… am in love with the 3rd generation Shadow dragon Slayer Rogue Cheney! Yes, you heard me correctly! During the week, I managed to find myself a nice apartment; it has 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, 1 bathroom, a nice size garden and basement (That I have turned into a training room). I am currently in the training room destroying numerous clones of myself, after another hour of this; I went upstairs to my room and had a shower. When I exited the bathroom in my normal clothes I saw my team in my room… they are just like Natsu, Happy, Grey and Erza… maybe a little better but still… "Oh, hey Lu-chan!" I flinched at Minerva's nickname for me. Fro flew into my arms and purred when I stroked her. Minerva then continued "I heard that there was a festival in town, we were thinking that we should all go together!" A festival? "Sure! But… won't people recognise me?" Minerva smiled before speaking. "Not if you change into different clothes, take off your mask and style your hair differently… and change your attitude…"

**Sting's P.O.V**

I just barely managed to keep in a sigh as I knew what Minerva was doing… she told me about it a few days ago…

**Flashback**

"Hey, Sting!" I stiffened as I heard Minerva call my name, "Yes, my lady?" I stopped walking and let her catch up with me, Minerva sighed. "How many times have I said not to call me that? Anyway I have something that I need your help with!" this gained my interest "What would that be?" Minerva then looked around and dragged me out the guild and into its garden. "I think that Lucy and Rogue like each other… as in love like!" she squealed in my ear. "Are you sure, Minerva?" she nodded her head vigorously. "Let me guess… you want me to help you get them together?" she nodded her head and I sighed. "Fine!" she smiled and then started talking to about ways to get them together…

**Flashback End**

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard Lucy speak, "But it would be weird if a random mage suddenly turns up and hangs out with the strongest mages in Sabertooth…" Minerva sighed before answering, "That is true…" Rogue then stood up and spoke, "I once had a s-sister…" Rogue never told me that! "Her name was Kira… Kira Cheney and she would be your age now, Lucy…" I could tell that he was trying his best to hold in his emotions. Minerva then spoke softly, "You speak of her in past tense…" Rogue nodded and spoke again, "Acnologia… he killed her… she was the Dragon slayer of the Apocalypse… and one day…" Lucy seemed to understand that he didn't want to say anymore so she then stood up and hugged Rogue before speaking lightly, but we all could hear what she was saying, "Acnologia told me that he once had a other dragon slayer… he told me that he killed her when he was in a rage… he also told me that he regrets that day very much… he was crying when he told me…" Rogue nodded his head whilst crying into Lucy's shoulder. "I have a picture of her with Acnologia; I could make myself look like her…" Rogue nodded his head again and broke the hug, I looked sadly at Rogue, I really didn't know him as well as I thought…

**No One's P.O.V**

Lucy then went back into the bathroom and created a picture of Kira and Acnologia, Lucy was not quite sure how this girl had managed to get trained in Apocalypse dragon slaying but she could tell that Acnologia had cared about this girl. Lucy's eye then turned amethyst and her black hair now had red highlights in it her eyes were now red, like Rogues and she was now wearing a black corset with red ribbons over a mesh netting long sleeve top, black shorts with a long leather jacket that almost reached the floor, and she was wearing black high heeled combat boots. Lucy's height also increased, but only slightly. 'Kira' then exited the bathroom and let everyone in her bedroom take in her appearance. "Y-you look just like her…" were the only words Rogue managed to get out. 'Kira' then smiled before speaking, "Acnologia told me that she was a kid and cheerful girl that would never hurt anything unless unavoidable. He told me that she could be heartless when she was serious… and that she was very powerful, so powerful that he made her a 4th generation dragon slayer!" The others in the room looked at her confused, before all speaking simultaneously, "4th generation?" 'Kira' sighed and answered, "4th generation, dragon slayers that were taught by dragon and had a larima inside them, 4th generations also have the power to summon their dragons… that is all I am allowed to say about them…" Sting looked at her with a sleeping Lector on his head, "Does that mean that you are a 4th gen. dragon slayer?" 'Kira' nodded, "All elements!" she chirped happily. Fro then chose that time to wake up, "Fro wonders if we are going to the guild yet, Fro thinks that it is almost midday!" the others nodded and those who were siting stood up. "Are you coming, Kira Cheney?" Sting asked. "Yes, yes I am!"

It only took them 5 minutes to get to the guild from Lucy's house, all through those 5 minutes, the towns folk were staring at 'Kira'. When they reached the guild, Sting kicked the doors down and walked in, the other sweat-dropping and following him. All eyes were on them when they entered the guild, "Minerva, who is that?" Master Satan asked, pointing at Kira. "Oh, that is Kira! Kira Cheney!" Sting yelled, pulling the one they called Kira forwards. The whole guild seemed to erupt in yells of "Cheney?!" Kira then stepped forwards and the guild silenced, "Hello, my name, as you know, is Kira Cheney… I am Rogues younger sister…" The guild once again burst into surprised yells. Rogue just rolled his eyes, "You guys don't believe her just look how similar they are!" Minerva yelled, pulling Rogue to stand next to Kira. "But you two seem so different in personalities! Rogue is quiet and emotionless and you seem happy and talkative!?" Kira and Rogue just shrugged.

It took a while and a lot of explaining but the guild finally believed that Kira was Rogues younger sister. The guild members eventually got to know the girl and most of them liked her and soon became friends with her. Some of the girls were jealous of her looks! Soon the guild started celebrating the festival and at 7:30 they held a singing contest which was easily won by Kira singing Don't Save Me by Becca, and Sting embarrassing himself! At 10:30 Rogue, Sting, the exceeds, Minerva and Kira left the guild… but not before Kira being asked how long she was staying for! The answer they got was about a week, people were happy to have the girl stay with them for a week…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it...**

**Please review?**


	23. Goodbye Kira

**I am so very sorry!**

**I am very, very sorry that this chapter and the last chapter are so bad, they are just fillers!**

**I have writers block... I know what to do, I just don't know how to do it! D:**

**I am also sorry that this is so short...**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Goodbye Kira**

**No One's P.O.V**

It took a while and a lot of explaining but the guild finally believed that Kira was Rogues younger sister. The guild members eventually got to know the girl and most of them liked her and soon became friends with her. Some of the girls were jealous of her looks! Soon the guild started celebrating the festival and at 7:30 they held a singing contest which was easily won by Kira singing Don't Save Me by Becca, and Sting embarrassing himself! At 10:30 Rogue, Sting, the exceeds, Minerva and Kira left the guild… but not before Kira being asked how long she was staying for! The answer they got was about a week, people were happy to have the girl stay with them for a week…

"Wake up, _Kira_!" Minerva yelled, bashing pots and pans together, _Kira_ then jumped up with a small scream "What the hell, Minerva!" _Kira_ yelled. Minerva just shrugged her shoulders and carried on setting out breakfast. "Why are you in MY apartment?" Minerva just ignored the question and carried on setting out breakfast, "Breakfast is ready!" Minerva smiled; in return, _Kira_ sighed but still got up and went to the bathroom to get ready. Once she was done, she sat down at the table with Minerva to have breakfast. "Today is your last day as Kira, I was thinking that Huntress should come…since, ya know… some people are getting suspicious of to who you really are…" Minerva looked up from her breakfast and looked straight at Kira, Kira swallowed her food before answering, "Yes, I agree that that would be best. I will actually be Huntress, and Kira will be the clone… it won't be an ordinary clone though. I have made hard clones that can last up to 1 week; I think that would be best, no?" Minerva nodded her head "Yes, that would be best… we have suspicions for an attack today, we would need Huntress and we could surprise people by making 'Kira' use her Apocalypse Dragon slaying magic!" it was now Kira's turn to nod her head. Once they were done Lucy was dressed as huntress, with a Kira clone next to her, they headed to the guild.

On their way to the guild, they ran into sting, Rogue and their exceeds, who weren't expecting Huntress. After some explaining, they carried on their way to the guild. At the guild, like Sting and Rogue, they were surprised to see Huntress there. Rufus was the one to point it out though, "Huntress? You're back?" at this everyone looked at her. Huntress just ignored everyone and sat down at the bar; Kira then went and sat next to her. One member of the guild spoke up, "Oi, Kira. You don't want to sit next to her, she won't talk or anything, she will probably just ignore you!" Huntress made a move to stand up but Kira put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from moving. "If you don't mind, I have known Huntress since I was little, so has Rogue! I consider Huntress like a sister to me! She does talk, telepathically that is, but she only talks to those she truly trusts." That made everyone shut up, but Kira didn't stop there, "Huntress and I trained together… it used to always end with me beating her, I remember once, I hanged her upside-down from a tree branch and didn't let her down till I made her say that I was the best and that she's a weak little princess!" People were in shock at that, Kira, sweet harmless Kira, could defeat Huntress! "But if we were to fight, the outcome will surely be different this time, for both me and her are stronger than we ever were, and she has surpassed me by miles!" Kira then sat down and people looked at Rogue who nodded his head proving that that is the truth. Minerva was the one to break the silence, "Well, now that's sorted…" but was cut off when the doors were blown down. "About time!" Sting yelled, both Rogue and Huntress glared at him. "We're here to take you down!" A chubby man standing at the front yelled. Minerva, Rogue and Sting just walked to the bar and sat down as Huntress and Kira stood up. "Oh really?" Kira asked, while Huntress just cracked her knuckles. "The Huntress?! She isn't meant to be here yet!" a man yelled from somewhere in the huddle of dark mages. Both Kira and Huntress sent out roars, surprising everyone, the dark mages because they weren't expecting an attack and the guild because Kira was a Dragon slayer. In just Kira and Huntress's roars, over half the guild was obliterated, then Rogue walked forward and stood in between the girls and they started chanting:

'_Wareware wa, dāku no 3 ryūdearu Watashitachi no mae ni hikari no uragirimono wa, _

_aru Hikari no uragirimono wa,_

_shinu niataisuru Wareware wa, _

_hanketsu o toru tame ni shinigami ni de yobidashi Jigoku, _

_sorera o eien ni moyasu yō ni karera no tamashī o doraggu... _

_Doragonzu hanketsu'_

A Black light enveloped the dark guild and once it cleared there was nothing left, not one dark mage survived! "Well, that was boring…" Stings voice carried out through the silent guild, Minerva, Rogue, Kira and huntress nodded their heads in agreement. The rest of the day was… uneventful. After everyone had gotten their minds round everything, Master had come… and yelled at huntress and Rogue for using Dragons judgment… for some reason, she didn't tell Kira off. Well, Minerva, Sting, the exceeds, Rogue and Huntress knew why. Most guild members had gotten drunk and passed out on the floor… or tables. In the end, the group just left not wanting to get caught in a brawl that had somehow started by Huntress punching someone into someone else because they knocked over her Chocolate milkshake, while Rogue, Minerva, and Sting just sweat-dropped and watch Huntress grab the man from a pile of people he had created and beat the man to a bloody pulp… let's just say that people learned to never touch Huntress's milkshake… EVER! Then Huntress just walked away like nothing ever happened and the others followed her out the guild, before separating to go home and the Kira clone disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Again, I'm very sorry**|'O


End file.
